Life on the Island
by whenloveandhatecollide
Summary: The triplets of each family join a competition on Phallus Womb Island ran by Mr. Will Schuester. How does one win? By having sex as much as they can. And the prize? 3 million dollars! Puck joins just to have fun, get drunk and fuck around but ends up getting to know a blonde boy named Sam Evans. SMUT GALORE.
1. Unpacking

Here's a new story for all the Spuck shippers out there! But don't worry, there are other ships in here too like: Quick, Puckurt, Harmony/Puck and many more. It's from an RP I was in and died soon after a month.

**Plot:** The triplets of each family join a competition on Phallus Womb Island ran by Mr. Will Schuester. How does one win? By having sex as much as they can. And the prize? 3 million dollars! Puck joins just to have fun, get drunk and fuck around but ends up getting know a blonde boy named Sam Evans. SMUT GALORE.

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**Sam** made his way to Puck's room, room 501, wearing black basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt—no boxers. He..was confused about Puck. The guy was cute, sexy, and…kind of adorable. He shrugged it off as he walked into the boy's room, licking his lips. "Well hello there."

**Puck** liked the people at the island. They were all friendly and damn horny for sure. He was starting to unpack his luggage when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and it was the Sam guy. He smirked and nodded. "Sup." He simply greeted and went back to his luggage. "I just got some clothes here so yeah, I guess it will be quick." He said as he was bent down, his ass hanging up for Sam to see.

**Sam** smiled, looking at Puck. The boy was well-built, had a nice face, gorgeous body… He shook his head. "Y-yeah…what do you want me to do?" he asked, looking away from Puck when he bent over. Sam couldn't help but take a peek though—nice, round, plump ass, ready for a good fucking. "Um…" he said, looking around. "Nice room…"

**Puck** laughed at Sam's compliment on his room. He stood up and looked at the blonde. "I just moved in. I haven't decorated that much but thanks." He chuckled and nodded Sam to come over where he was. "Help me put my clothes up on the closet?" He raised an eyebrow at Sam's body structure. This guy probably plays sports, considering his outfit and his body is rip but not as ripped as his.

**Sam** nodded. What the hell was wrong with him? Sam had made himself come off as horny and wild…and now it wasn't working. He walked over to Puck. "Yeah, no problem," he said grabbing some shirts. His arm swiped Puck's and he blushed. That kid definitely worked out.

**Puck** smiled when Sam's arm touched his. He thought the boy's skin was smooth. But then he could slightly feel the tension coming from the other boy. "Alright." He let go of the pants he was holding and looked at Sam. "What is up?" He raised an eyebrow.

**Sam** 's eyes bulged open. He stood there a little frozen, taking in the question. He put the shirts back on the bed and turned around with a smile. "Nothing! Nothing at all.." he chuckled. "Come on, let's get your stuff done.." He turned back towards the clothes, biting his lip.

**Puck** saw the little tint of pink on Sam's cheeks when he looked at him. He chuckled and shook his head. He moved behind Sam and grabbed his waist as he slightly ground his crotch on the blonde's ass. "Are you still sure there's nothing at all?" He whispered into Sam's ear, breathing heavily so the blond could feel his breath.

**Sam** yelped when he felt Puck grab his waist, especially the crotch on his ass. "I…um.." he needed to keep his cool. Cool Sam. Not the Sam he was back home. He needed to be horny Sam. He gulped, turning around, grinding his own crotch against Puck's, his hands on the boy's chest. "I guess you could say I'm really horny," he said with a wink, leaning in to kiss Puck roughly, biting on his lower lip.

**Puck** moaned against Sam's lips at the friction of their clothed crotched was making. He leaned back a little to look at Sam with his eyebrow arched. "Didn't seem like it when you entered my room." He fully backed off from Sam, wanting to know what the blonde will do.

**Sam** acted startled when Puck walked back. Isn't this what he wanted? "I guess I can change my mind," he said seductively, walking closer to Puck and kissing him again, slowly getting on his knees.

**Puck** smirked and watched as Sam went down on his knees. He licked his lips as he ran a hand through Sam's blonde hair. "Wanna see Puckzilla now?" He grinned as his free hand rubbed himself through his jeans.

**Sam** nodded, unzipped Puck's jeans and bringing them down to his knees. "Commando? Nice," he said, licking his lips. Puckzilla was definitely long and thick. Probably just as juicy. "So good," Sam said, kissing the head of Puck's cock, licking around the head, teasing the slit.

**Puck** moaned quietly when Sam started to tease his slit. "Someone's a tease huh?" He smirked as he gripped on Sam's hair, pulling him off his cock and with his free hand he grabbed his cock and slapped it on Sam's cheek. "What do you think of Puckzilla now, Sammy?" He asked huskily.

**Sam** chuckled against Puck's cock, starting to take it in. He yelped when Puck pulled him off. "what the hell?" he said, looking up at the mohawked-boy until the cock slapped him. Sam smirked slyly. "Very strong, just like it's owner," he winked, taking a hold of Puckzilla and putting it in his mouth, licking it all over, beginning to bob his head on it.

**Puck** laughed at Sam's reaction but was really impressed with Sam's determination to really get his cock in the blonde's huge mouth. "Mmmmmm." He purred as both hands were now grasping Sam's hair. "Your fucking mouth is amazing. Perfect for Puckzilla." He bucked his hips onto Sam's face.

**Sam** was a little surprised when Puck bucked his hips, but moaned when he hit the back of this throat. He took Puck out of his mouth and licked the cock from head to base and back, giving Puck teasing eyes. "Fuck my face," he said, taking Puck back into his mouth with a loud moan. His hands moved to Puck's ass, playing with it and spanking it lightly.

**Puck** swatted Sam's hands away when Sam spanked his ass slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped away from Sam. "Nu-uh. I ain't letting your team score, Evans." He snickered as he tucked in Puckzilla back in his pants and went back to his clothes.

**Sam** groaned when Puck swatted his hands away. He looked confused. "O…okay…" Sam said, a frown appearing on his face. "Sorry…I guess…" There it was again. Sam was showing his vulnerable side. He stood up quickly and turned away from Puck. "So..um…do you still need my help?"

**Puck** furrowed his eyebrows at how Sam was talking. He turned around and looked at the boy's back. "Are you okay man? Why do you talk like that?"

**Sam** shook his head, trying to recompose himself. "It's nothing. So is that a no?" he asked, turning around and almost tripping over himself. "Sorry," he said. He cursed himself, knowing how this would turn out if he didn't get out fast.

**Puck** grabbed Sam on his shoulders and moved him to sit down on the bed. He took a chair and placed it right in front of the blonde. "Okay, what the fuck is up? And don't tell me it's nothing for the third fucking time."

**Sam** tried to resist Puck and stand up but he couldn't. He admitted defeat and sat down. He shook his head. "I have to go," he said, getting up from the bed and starting to walk out the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned around, eyeing Puck. "You're really cute." he said with a nod, biting his lip.

**Puck** was starting to get frustrated but when he heard Sam said he was cute, he smiled. "You're cute too." He rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling the blonde away from the door and in his room before closing it. He pinned Sam against the wall, wanting answers. "You're not leaving until I hear some answers." He said sternly. "Even if I have to fuck you to get them out." He growled as he bit down on Sam's neck, leaving a mark, while he bucked his hips against Sam's erection.

**Sam** blushed when Puck said he was cute. He looked down, about to leave when Puck pulled him back and against the wall. Sam yelped when Puck bit on his neck, feeling his cock starting to harden again. "Puuuck," he moaned into the boy's ear, loving how sexual the boy was getting. He'd love it if Puck would fuck him. He grabbed Puck's head and leaned him away. Sam's cheeks were burning red but he smiled. "I guess you could say I like you, even if I just met you," he said, leaning in and kissing the boy deeply.

**Puck** grinned at Sam's moan but then growled when Sam pulled his head away. He smirked as he saw how tinted the blonde's cheeks were and kissed Sam back deeply as well. "Oh yeah? Not even for the stupid points?" He mumbled against Sam's lips grinding his erection harder on Sam's.

**Sam** smiled against Puck's lips. "Yeah," he whispered, liking the feeling of Puck's erection on his own. "Do we have to right now?" Sam whispered, his eyes focused fully on Puck's. They looked so beautiful. "When I like someone…well…i'd rather not have sex with them yet," he said with a smile, trying to hide his blushing.

**Puck** was a little taken aback. "Come on. You don't even know my personality and shit." He said and his eyebrows rose when Sam said he'd rather not have sex with someone he likes. "What? Then.. What do you want to do? I mean.. What do you do with the person you like? I mean I fuck the living out of the girls I like.." He was a little confused.

**Sam** chuckled. "Then let me get to know you, Puck," he said with a small smile. "Can I go now?"

**Puck** was really getting confused. He didn't understand. But Puck stepped back and even opened the door for Sam. "Fine."

**Sam** sighed, starting to walk out the door. "Text me, sexy," he said with a wink, knowing his hornier side came back. He kissed Puck deeply and teasingly, slapping his ass before leaving, a smile glued to his face.

**Puck** chuckled against Sam's lips and jumped a little when Sam slapped his ass. He slapped Sam's ass before the blonde could walk away too far. "I don't even know your number!" He yelled, rolling his eyes and smirking as he closed the door.

**Sam** stopped in the middle of his track. "Shit," He said, running back to Puck's. He yelled his number into the door, hoping Puck heard and left back to his room.

**Puck** laughed loudly when he heard Sam yell out numbers through the door. He guessed it was the blonde's number. He shook his head still laughing as he took out his phone from his pockets to type in Sam's number and saving it before getting back to unpacking.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the starter? :)**


	2. Proving His Title

Here's the second chapter! Something for my Quick shippers out there ;)

**Plot:** The triplets of each family join a competition on Phallus Womb Island ran by Mr. Will Schuester. How does one win? By having sex as much as they can. And the prize? 3 million dollars! Puck joins just to have fun, get drunk and fuck around but ends up getting know a blonde boy named Sam Evans. SMUT GALORE.

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**Puck** left some of his stuff unpacked since it was just a little bag left. He went out of his room, walking towards where room 418 was to meet one of his teammates, Quinn. He knocked on the door and waited for the blonde to open up.

**Quinn** got up off of the sofa when she heard the knock on the door and walked over towards it opening the door. She then smiled at the guy once it was opened and took a step to the side so he could enter her room. "Hey you" she told him with a small smile.

**Puck** smiled and entered her room. "Hey." He nodded and looked around Quinn's room. "Cool room." He saw cameras on top of her drawers and photographs all over the wall.

**Quinn** shut the door soon as he entered the room. "Thanks, I think so too" she told him as she let him look around for a moment or two. "So about this title you deemed yourself. What was it again" she teased him with a small grin. "Sex god or something like that?" she asked him with a small chuckle.

**Puck** rolled his eyes with a little smile across his lips. He turned around to look at his teammate. "It's sex shark." He shook his head, laughing softly. "So.." he let the back of his hand stroke Quinn's arm, licking his lips. "Wanna see and feel the sex shark at work?" He quirked his eyebrows at Quinn.

**Quinn** nodded slowly as she looked at him "right, sex shark, how could I forget" she told him. She smiled at the boy and then nodded, "Let's see how good you are" she told him and smiled "Whatever you want, I'll gladly do" she told him with a small smirk of her own tilting her head slightly to the side.

**Puck** raised an eyebrow at Quinn's slightly submissive attitude. He smirked and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her body flushed against his. "What if I wanna do everything with you?" He whispered as his free hand rested in front of Quinn's crotch, just placing it there without doing anything.

**Quinn** smirked looking at him "You sure you have the energy to do 'everything' sex shark" she asked him with a small grin. "Because to me everything is good. More than good actually" she told him as she kind of pulled her arms around his neck and holding herself close to him.

**Puck** grinned and slowly rubbed Quinn through her shorts as he kept his gaze into her eyes. "Of course I've got energy. Sex is my energy fuel, babe. That's what keeps me alive. Hence, sex shark." He quirked his eyebrows before leaning down to kiss Quinn deeply for the first time.

**Quinn** bit on her lower lip and moaned softly as she looked at him. "If you say that, remember I'm the one judging you" she reminded him. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes kissing him back, pulling back slightly to bite his lower lip and pull on it.

**Puck** chuckled quietly against Quinn's lips but suddenly growled softly when she bit on his lower lip. He pushed Quinn against the wall as he captured her lips once more. His fingers continued to rub Quinn, a little harder this time. "You'll do whatever I want you to do, huh?" He mumbled against her lips with a little smirk.

**Quinn** gasped slightly when she got pushed into the wall she pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Anything you want 'sex shark'" she told him. As she pulled away from the kiss letting her head fall back against the wall as a moan escaped her lips.

**Puck** couldn't help but grin when Quinn called him his title. He removed his hand and replaced it with his hardening cock, holding Quinn's ass and letting Quinn bounce on his clothed cock. "Good." He said before nuzzling on her neck, biting down on a patch of skin before sucking on it and letting his tongue swipe over it a few times.

**Quinn** moved her neck slightly so he could have better access to it. She bit on her lower lip as she rocked her hips into him grinding softly into him closing her eyes ever so slightly as a moan escaped from her lips. "You would think that" she teased him with a small smirk that spread across her lips.

**Puck** moaned quietly against her neck. He let go of the patch of her skin with a pop and looked up at Quinn. "You like to tease huh?" He pushed them off the wall and walked towards the bed. He tossed Quinn on the bed, making him hover over her since her legs were wrapped around his waist. He began to thrust his hips against Quinn, pressing his erection against Quinn's center a little harder than before.

**Quinn** "Of course I do" she told him with a grin as she held on tighter to him slightly as he walked with her. She looked up at him with a smirk as she raised her eyebrow at him. The moment his hips began to thrust into her she unwrapped her legs from him and lifted her hips slightly as she moaned slightly before she leaned up and pulled him into another kiss, as she let one of her legs tangle itself around one of his.

**Puck** smirked against Quinn's lips. One of his hands snaking up to cup one her breasts, kneading it slightly. He started to thrust roughly as he slipped in his tongue in Quinn's mouth, exploring her for the first time.

**Quinn** moaned again in pleasure as she let her tongue dance around his. She ran her hands down his back and then up and under his shirt. She slowly pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily. "Fuck me" she moaned out. She really couldn't take much more of this dry humping she wanted the real thing.

**Puck** smirked when Quinn told him to fuck her. "Not that fun to be on the other side of the teasing game, huh?" He chuckled softly and thrusts faster and harder, unconsciously making Quinn's body move up the bed slowly. He took both of Quinn's hands and pinned them down on the bed on each side of Quinn's head.

**Quinn** shook her head some. "No, its not. Okay I promise not to tease you" she told him hoping that maybe it'd get him to give into what she wants. She closed her eyes softly and moaned again arching her back slightly as he held down her hands and bit onto her lower lip looking at him. "mmm. kinky" she told him with a wink.

**Puck** "Oh really huh?" He raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to give in to Quinn even though he really wanted to fuck the blonde ever since she opened the door for him. He grinned down at her, quirking his eyebrows. "And I've got so much more."

**Quinn** nodded some "Scouts honor" she told him even though that might be a guy thing to say. She looked up at him smiling some raising her eyebrows as she did. "Oh really now" she asked him.

**Puck** chuckled at Quinn's scouts honor. He nodded with a smirk as he knelt up and removed his hands from Quinn's waist to take off his shirt but not stopping his thrusting. After taking off his shirt, he took off Quinn's tank top for her. "Up." He demanded, wanting to take off her tank top already.

**Quinn** sat up slightly as she bit into her lower lip and helped him with her tank top. She looked him over and smirked to herself when she saw his bare chest. "Nice" she said with a smirk. She slowly ran now her free hand down his arm smirking to herself as she did so.

**Puck** smirked. "Like what you see huh?" He chuckled and licked his lips as he saw Quinn's breast full and perky. He licked both Quinn's nipples then moved to take off Quinn's shorts, pulling them down together with her panties. He purred as he finally saw her fully naked. "Fucking sexy." He whispered before capturing her lips into a heated kiss.

**Quinn** nodded slightly "Your're very atractive looking Puck" she told him before she bit on her lower lip when he licked her nipples. She smirked running her hand down his chest slightly "Like what you see" she asked turning the question on him as she undid the button on his pants as she kissed him back

**Puck** grinned against her lips and nodding. "Fucking sexy hot." He chuckled and leaned back so he could finally take off his pants, pushing them down until his knees then kicking them off to the floor. He stroked his cock so Quinn could see how big he was.

**Quinn** smiled slightly as she looked at him once his pants were off her jaw dropping slightly "Nice…very very nice" she told him as she bit the corner of her mouth before pressing her lips against his again putting her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him.

**Puck** couldn't stop grinning even as Quinn put her arms around his neck. He put Quinn down on the bed once again and one of his hands were stroking her sides while his other hand was still around his cock, teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock on the length of Quinn's slit. "Safety first. Condom?" He asked as he leaned back to look at Quinn.

**Quinn** moaned softly before nodding widening her legs some as she felt him against her slit. "Yeah, condom" she whispered out for a moment before she pushed herself up on her elbows and reached over and opened her night stands drawer and pulled out a condom before going back into her position and handing it to him "Think you could manage that sex shark" she told him with a wink.

**Puck** took the foil from Quinn and rolled his eyes. "Of course I can." He tore the foil with his teeth and rolled the condom on himself like a pro. He positioned himself right on her entrance and slowly pushing himself in on her tight heat, moaning at how tight she was. He kissed Quinn deeply as his hand squeezed her breast letting her not think about the pain of his cock stretching her.

**Quinn** "Good" she teased him again, she liked teasing him for some reason. Maybe it was this whole 'sex shark' thing he had going on that made her want to tease the boy. She gasped slightly and gripped onto his shoulders before his lips were on top of hers and she was kissing him. She let her tongue enter his mouth and started to let hers play with his as she pulled away biting on his lip.

**Puck** groaned when Quinn bit down on his lip. He pushed all the way in her and stopping once he was fully seethed, letting her get adjust with his size. He kissed his way down to Quinn's breasts and took a nipple in his mouth teasing it by sucking and flickering his tongue over it.

**Quinn** let her legs wrap around him after awhile when she was adjusted to his size. She let her head fall back and started to moan softly when he had her nipple in his mouth. "Oh god, Puck" she moaned out. The boy really knew how to get her body going.

**Puck** took Quinn's move of wrapping her legs around him as a sign that it was okay for him to move. He slowly slid out or Quinn then slammed right back in her, having a slow pace at first as he kept teasing her nipple.

**Quinn** gripped onto his shoulders once more. "mmm" was all she managed to get out as she tightened her legs slightly around him. She then went for his neck and started kissing his neck pulling at the skin slightly as she sucked and kissed him.

**Puck** purred around around her nipple as he felt Quinn's mouth on his neck. It motivated him to thrust in and out of her faster and harder.

**Quinn** let go of his neck slightly when she felt him purring around her nipple. "God your amazing" she mumbled into his neck before going back to his neck this time kissing up and to his jaw line before kissing him on the lips as she tried to lift her hips to meet his thrusts.

**Puck** bit down on her nipple and grinned up at Quinn. Hell yes, he was damn amazing. He let go of her nipple and kissed her back. He wrapped an arm around her back and grabbing a hold of her shoulder as he pounded fast in her. His free hand going in between them, rubbing her clit with the same pace as his rough thrusts.

**Quinn** arched her back pulling away slightly to bite on his lip. "God puck—-I'm gonna—-if you keep up" she told him this time digging her nails in his back some as she held onto him and going back to kissing him. Running her hands down his back slightly. "Oh god" she moaned out when he was rubbing her clit letting her head fall back against the bed.

**Puck** was breathing through his mouth, feeling the same heat in his stomach whenever he was close. And Quinn's noises and words were helping him a lot to push him to the edge. "Yeah.." He started bouncing on the bed just so he could ram in Quinn the hardest and fastest way he can. He rubbed Quinn's clit along with his pace as he took her other nipple in his mouth to suck on it, hoping it would help her go over the edge. "Cum.." He mumbled against his her nipple a he tried to look up to see Quinn's face.

**Quinn** tried to calm herself down a bit but it wasn't working more so when he started to suck on her other nipple as he thrusted into her harder and faster. She bit on her lower lip as she moaned and then he told her to cum. That was all it really took to send her over the edge being commanded to cum and all that was going on. It was really hot. She arched her back as she came around him squeezing herself around his cock as she moaned out his name.

**Puck** felt Quinn's walls contract around him and hearing Quinn moan out his name just sent him over the edge after the blonde girl as he groaned out her name, stilling in her. He rode his orgasms in small thrusts, milking himself in Quinn and on the condom before sliding out of Quinn. He rolled off the condom and tied it up before tossing it to the waste bin. He laid right beside Quinn, trying to catch his breath.

**Quinn** took short breaths as she tried to catch her breath once he had pulled himself out of her. Once she caught her breath enough so she could talk she looked at him "Okay, I admit you're good" she told him before she took another breath. "but I still don't like sex shark" She told him. "But if it's what you want to call yourself you more then hell can"

**Puck** laughed breathlessly at Quinn's words. "Okay, okay. You don't have to call me that. But that is my title and I live to it." He grinned as he turned his head to look at her. He leaned closer to the blonde girl and kissed her sweetly. He thought she deserved it after a long rough sex.

**Quinn** kissed him back softly "Well, I suppose you do have to live to it" she told him as she just kind of rested her head on his arm. "How about you change it to sex god" she offered "Nope still cheesy" she said with a chuckle.

**Puck** let Quinn rest her head on his arm as he turned to his side to look at the blonde. He chuckled along with her at her offer. "Sex shark is totally my thing. But I won't say no when you call me sex god." He quirked his eyebrows as his free hand lightly stroked her stomach.

**Quinn** "Its still cheesy" she told him as she chuckled. "Your good you deserve something better then 'sex shark' or 'sex god' I suppose everyone under the sun can be calling themselves that true or not." she countered. "But since I can't think of anything that is good enough for what you are, Sex shark or Sex god will have to do"

**Puck** laughed as he listened to Quinn. He could see himself being really close friends with this girl and the fact that they're on the same page of not getting into a relationship and all. "Whatever you say, Fabray." He grinned and let the side of his head rest on the pillow.

**Quinn** nodded slightly as she watched him lay his head down on the pillow. She liked that he challenged her usually guys let her get what she wants. It was a nice change and he wasn't clinging to her which she liked even more "Yeah whatever I say Puck—just remember that" she told him with a wink

**Puck** rolled his eyes at Quinn. "But I'm still a sex shark." He quickly added, tickling her side and snickering.

**Quinn** giggled and moved away from him slightly "hey!" she told him before she shrugged "if that's what you say" she countered.

**Puck** chuckled and thought Quinn's giggle was adorable. "Just remember that." He imitated Quinn from before and laughed as he sat up.

**Quinn** shook her head slightly. "Fine if you have to mimic me then I guess I'll remember it" she told him as she watched him sit up.

**Puck** laughed harder and leaned down to give a quick kiss on Quinn's lips before getting off the bed. He put on his pants and looked back at Quinn. "I'll see you later?" He quirked his eyebrows as he put on his shirt then his shoes before heading out the door.

* * *

**What do you think of Quick's possible bromance?**


	3. Meat Lover's

Here's the third chapter!

**Plot:** The triplets of each family join a competition on Phallus Womb Island ran by Mr. Will Schuester. How does one win? By having sex as much as they can. And the prize? 3 million dollars! Puck joins just to have fun, get drunk and fuck around but ends up getting know a blonde boy named Sam Evans. SMUT GALORE.

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS SAM**

**Unknown Number:** wats up, blushing virgin? ;)  
**Sam:** What the hell? Who's this? Who the fuck are you?  
**Unknown Number:** its a secret, little blondie.  
**Unknown Number:** so how many guys hav u had sex w/ that u like?  
**Sam:** I've had sex with plenty of guys.  
**Unknown Number:** o really? but u still blush like a virgin when a guy is pinning u against the wall? suuure. u've had sex with many guys.  
**Sam:** ...PUCK. What the hell.  
**Puck:** ding, ding, ding! we hav a winner! Lol  
**Sam:** I'm not a virgin, you asshole.  
**Puck:** nope. but u blush like a virgin :p  
**Sam:** I...I get nervous...  
**Puck:** so every time b4 u hav sex, u get nervous? i thot u've had sex with a lot of guys?  
**Puck:** and u seem confident especially with that ev guy.  
**Sam:** No! No..I ...I just got nervous with you. I dont know...  
**Sam:** I guess he's different.  
**Puck:** really? y so? im nobody. im actually new.  
**Puck:** ohh. he's different..  
**Sam:** I dont know...I just did...Sorry...  
**Sam:** Let's start over..okay? Hi. I'm Sam Evans.  
**Puck:** hey, come on. y r u sorry? no need 2 be. im just asking.  
**Puck:** alright. hey, sam. I'm noah puckerman. but u can just call me puck.  
**Sam:** Nice to meet you Puck :) So, tell me about yourself.  
**Puck:** nice 2 meet u too. hm. well i freaking love music. i play the guitar and piano. i can sing and write my own songs. i love sex. im the sex shark. i love cars.  
**Puck:** nuf about me. how about u?  
**Sam:** i'm a singer...i play guitar, too :) i like movies, comic books...  
**Puck:** really? thats cool. we culd play our guitars 2gether some time. and wat kind of movies? comic books? really? now i know why u call me a dork :p  
**Sam:** we can duet :) haha...and well my favorite's avatar...but most superhero movies... :) what about you?  
**Puck:** that sounds fun. im totally up 4 it. avatar? the blue dudes? avatar was da fucking bomb! js. im more of an action, horror and gore movies guys. like the saw series. insidious was hella scary 2  
**Sam:** we can watch horror movies too. :) you should come to my room after you fuck Quinn...  
**Puck:** do u watch horror movies 2? sure. i feel a little out of place.. or maybe im home sick. i dunno.  
**Sam:** How come? I can...make you some dinner or something...and we can watch a movie.  
**Puck:** i dunno. i guess i havent really settled in yet. that sounds gud but arent u sure u dnt wanna spend da night with ev? i mean hes practically getting himself out there. and you want him in you. go for it. Haha  
**Sam:** I...I'd rather have some dinner and a movie with you...  
**Puck:** really? u'd pass out a fuck with ev.. for me?  
**Sam:** Yes...Is pizza fine?  
**Sam:** I...I want to get to know you more...if that's okay...  
**Puck:** pizza sounds perfect. meat lovers? Haha  
**Puck:** and yea sure. of course its ok, man.  
**Sam:** Yeah of course :)  
**Sam:** Cool...let me know when you're on your way :)  
**Puck:** cool beans. will do! just at the beach.. hahaha. it nice to drink out here.

* * *

Puck went to the beach with Quinn to drink. But he was the one who drank mostly from the two bottles of Jack Daniel's since Quinn was a light drinker and got drunk with just half of the bottle. He arrived at Sam's all drunk and needy.

Puck was so drunk he couldn't even eat his own pizza. Sam had to help him eat not one but two of the mohawked boy's slices by holding the slice and feeding it to the other boy.

Puck asked Sam for water and drank it sloppily that it spilled on his shirt. "I'm wet." He said with a pout to the blonde boy and Sam just chuckled. "Yes, you are." Sam helped Puck take off his shirt and gulped slightly at the sight he saw.

To help himself recover from his blushing state, Sam went to the kitchen to place the glass in the sink and the pizza in the fridge. While Sam was busy cleaning up, Puck took the rest of his clothes off as he was feeling too hot.

And to Sam's surprise when he came back, Puck was lying on his bed with only his tight boxers on. He bit his lip as he slowly went in the covers with Puck and turned his back on the mohawked boy. Puck unconsciously wrapped an arm around the blonde boy as if he was a pillow he found, snuggling onto him. And the night ended with a light squeal from Sam as Puck drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'M SO SAD BECAUSE THE POST OF THE MEAT LOVER'S SCENE WAS DELETED BY THE SAM! IT WAS SUCH AN ADORABLE SCENE. HUHU. Anyway, I still hoped you guys liked it :(**


	4. 1, 2, 3

Fourth chapter! Here's a heads up: Chord is an OC. He's a twin brother of Harmony Pearce, face claim by Lindsay Pearce who plays Melody on the show. Chord's face claim is David Henrie from Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Plot:** The triplets of each family join a competition on Phallus Womb Island ran by Mr. Will Schuester. How does one win? By having sex as much as they can. And the prize? 3 million dollars! Puck joins just to have fun, get drunk and fuck around but ends up getting know a blonde boy named Sam Evans. SMUT GALORE.

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**TEXT**

**Sam:** Morning, sexies! –mass message

**Puck:** Hey. Sorry about last night, man. I was er.. drunk. I never get that drunk when I'm out.

**Sam: **Haha…it's…it's fine :) Sorry I left this morning…had to go to the gym.

**Puck: **It wasn't. I just remember how I was… Needy. Guh. It's okay. I didn't expect you to really take care of me. I was a handful. Haha.

**Sam: **Yes :) Well…you can come to my room…so you wont be alone…

**Puck: **Good. Haha. You sure? I don't wanna intrude and ruin your plans or something.

**Sam: **No..i'll make sure i'm there every night :)

**Puck: **Are you sure? I mean don't you want more points and shit? It's really okay. I'm used to being alone anyway.

**Sam: **Who says I won't be getting points throughout the day, Pucky? It's fine. My door's always open for you.

**Puck: **Pucky? Haha. Alright, alright. I'll come by later tonight.

**Sam: **Thanks….

**Puck: **You okay, Sam?

**Sam: **Sigh…not really…I just blew it with Chord because…well…just stuff.

**Puck: **Whatever it is, it will be fine. As long as you do the right thing. Okay?

**Sam: **That's the thing…I'm not doing the right thing.

**Puck: **Then maybe stop doing it?

**Sam: **Do you remember last time...how nervous and blushy and dorky i Was?

**Puck: **blushing virgin sure but u're not a dork, sam. but wat does dis hav 2 do w/ the chord thing?

**Sam: **He's...he's mad because I was an ass I guess to Damon...the thing is...sigh. I don't know how to explain this.

**Puck: **the thing is.. u being an ass is not really u? the tru u is whenever u're with me? am i right?

**Sam:** ...yes...I'm...I'm not cool...or sexual...or anything...that's all Damon...I just...I need to win...so I took his persona on...

**Sam:** You and him are the only ones that know the real me...

**Puck: **sammy... u can win without being like this. dont u think damon kinda feels like u stole something from him? just be hu u r.

**Sam: **I figured he'd understand...he's my brother..sigh. I wont win being me. No one wants a geeky comic book guy.

**Puck: **u need to talk to him about it too. hey, u're adorable and cute. and like every1 else is saying, u're hot. how can any1 not like u?

**Sam: **because my personality's not my own? i'm being the outgoing sexy horny guy...not the shy quiet guy i really am.

**Sam:** shut up...you're making me blush again.

**Puck: **well u can slowly show them the real sam evans. im sure they'll like you

**Puck:** like i'll ever stop making u blush. i'll just luk at u and u'll blush ;)

**Sam:** Doubt it...no one at home does.

**Sam:** shut upppppp .

**Puck:** well i like u.. that counts. right?

**Puck:** lol neveeeeeeeer! :p

**Sam: **maybeeeee :)

**Sam:** god i'm as red as a tomato.

**Puck: **just a maybe? ugh. im offended. Lol

**Puck:** i wanna seeeeeeee! tomato head :p

**Sam:** Well...maybe you can see...if you take me on a date. :)

**Puck:** wat? like a for real date?

**Sam:** If...if you want..you..dont have to...

**Puck:** its not that i dnt want 2, sam... im not much of a relationship dude.. i dnt knw how this works

**Puck:** but wat i knw is that... whenever im with u, i dnt feel lonely at all.

**Sam:** it's...up to you Puck...

**Sam:** Or just come to my room again tonight...

**Puck:** sam... yea, i'll come by ur rum tonight.

**Sam:** Okay! :))

**Sam:** I'll make us some food!

**Puck:** cool. cant wait then..

**Sam:** me either pucky :))

**Puck:** wats with :)) ?

**Sam:** Just...happy...I guess...excited.

**Sam:** Blushing.

**Puck:** haha. ohh. tomato head? :p

**Sam:** Tomato head. :)

**Puck:** adorable

**Sam:** You're cute.

**Puck:** not

**Sam:** Yes, you're very cute.

**Puck:** nope

* * *

That afternoon Puck suddenly had plans with Chord and Finn, a little threesome.

**Chord** lays out on the bed, pumping his hips up into his fist as he strokes his length. His chest and abdomen glisten with a light film of sweat, his eyes half-lidded as he anticipates the activities that are about to unfold and keeps his focus locked on the door.

**Finn** smiled as he walked closer and closer to the door of the room Chord told him to go to. He had just gotten here and he was already about to be a part of a threesome. Talk about _hot!_ He knocked softly on the door a few times before walking in, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts with a jockstrap underneath. "Hi." He smiled, acting all innocent as he looked at the naked man on the bed.

**Puck** ran as fast as he can with a hard on from the beach to Chord's room. He forgot to ask the guys where it was so he had to look at every room. When he opened a door where a tall guy was standing in front of a bed where there was another dude that was stroking himself and knew he was in the right room. He went in and closed the door behind him, locking it. He licked his lips both at the boys but mostly at the sight on the bed. "Holy fucking hell." He whispered.

**Chord** slides to the end of the bed and eventually gets to his feet, walking over to Finn and running a hand over his chest. He looks over the taller boy's shoulder at Puck and gives him a smirk, stroking his cock as it leaked a healthy amount of pre-cum. He leaned forward and began to suck on Finn's neck, his fingers pinching one of the boy's nipples. He rolled the pink bud between his fingers gently, closing his eyes and nibbling on his shoulder, "Mmm… Glad you both came so quickly… I was getting impatient…"

**Finn** kept his eyes locked on Chord as he moved more toward himself. He then looked over and smiled at the naked sight that was Noah Puckerman. This only made his cock throb within his confinements. He then realized he was the only boy who wasn't naked. Before he could fix that, he felt Chord's mouth on his neck and his fingers on his chest. "Damn.." He breathed heavily, really excited for what was to come.

**Puck** "Couldn't really resist you guys.." He smirked as he walked towards the two boys and positioned himself behind Finn. He rested his hands on Finn's waist and whispered into the taller boy's ear. "Wanna know how hard big daddy is?" He didn't wait for Finn to answer but pressed his erection on Finn's ass, moaning softly at the friction.

**Chord** carefully reaches down between himself and Finn, eyes still locked on Puck's as he pushes his basketball shorts down and leaves him in nothing but his jockstrap. He begins to palm his bulge firmly, while his other hand grips onto Puck's hand at Finn's hip. He gives it a nice little squeeze, a playful little flash of glee glints in his eyes before he pushes Finn towards the bed and bends him forward. He drops to his knees, teasing the tight ring of muscles between his cheeks, "You're wearing way too much…"

**Chord**: "And I think we need to punish you for that…"

**Finn** bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt Puck come up behind him. Feeling Puck's hard cock against his clothed ass made Finn whimper in need. "Oh fuck." He said under his breath. The next thing he knew, his basketball shorts were off of his body and he was on his hands and knees on the man's bed. Doing what he did best, Finn arched his back hard, pushing his butt up in the air for the taking.

**Puck** nodded at Chord's words as he watched Chord starting to work on Finn by the bed. He stepped out of his swimming trunks before walking towards both the boys. He bent down and left a hot wet kiss on Chord's neck as he spanked one of Chord's ass cheeks before heading towards the bed, hopping on it and knelt in front of Finn. He placed his big calloused hands on Finn's back as he captured the tall boy's lips in a heated kiss.

**Chord** moaned a bit whenever Puck dropped his swim trunks and walked over to kiss his neck and spank him nice and firmly. He frowned a bit whenever the tanned boy dropped down onto the bed with Finn, rolling his eyes, "So much for fucking me while I rim out other hungry little bottom…" He teased, smacking Finn's ass roughly before digging his nails into his lower back and dragging them down over both cheeks. He spread them wide, and moved forward, running his tongue flat over his new friend's pucker, "You like that, bitch?"

**Finn** smirked as he watched Puck get in front of him. Willingly, Finn leaned forward and took Puck's lips in his, kissing him very passionately, arching his butt back against Chord even more. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He hadn't gotten into bed with anyone like this in a while. And he was really excited.

**Puck** laughed against Finn's lips when he heard Chord. He wanted to tease the boy and knew that going for Finn would do the trick. "I will babe. Be patient. Like you said, we're gonna make Finn's dreams come true" He said as he bit down on Finn's bottom lip while his hands roamed around Finn's body and landed on Finn's nipples, pinching them a little roughly as he slid his tongue in the tall boy's mouth.

**Chord** nibbles his way up Finn's back as he slides a couple fingers into him. He gives his ass another couple good spanks as he bites down onto his shoulder, slamming his fingers into him a few times. He licks at Finn's ear lobe, nodding his head, "I can be patient… but that doesn't mean my ass isn't as hungry for cock as his is…" He threw back at Puck, taking his fingers out and rubbing the head of his dick over the stretched hole, "You want me to wait, Finny, or do you wanna do it rough?"

**Finn** threw his head back, breaking the kiss from Puck, moaning very loudly as he felt the fingers get shoved inside of him. "O-oh!" He moaned out, pushing his butt up and down on the man's fingers as he felt him finger-fuck him. "I want it rough. I wanna be used." He moaned softly, looking up to Puck and then back to Chord.

**Puck** chuckled. "I know, Chordy. But Puckzilla needs to be all lathered up with Finn's saliva before it goes in you. Right, Finny?" He smirked at Finn then at Chord as he grabbed a handful of Finn's hair, pulling it down to take in his cock. He leaned forward a little to lick on Chord's lips, wanting to kiss Chord.

**Chord** pushes the head of his cock against Finn's hole, pressing into him slowly before slamming in halfway down the shaft. He then pulled out and pushed right back into him, his balls slapping loudly against the boy's tight, round ass. He gave it another good spank as his hips found a rhythm, moaning in a raspy tone at the back of his throat, "Fucking choke on his dick, Finny… take it all, show the daddy how much you love him… Fuck…"

* * *

**SAM TEXTS PUCK**

**Sam:** You're...still coming over later...right?

**Puck:** of course, sammy. im coming over right after i fuck chord.

**Puck:** im coming over. i promised.

**Sam:** Okay...i just...dont wanna be ditched..

**Puck:** when did i ever ditched u? i wont. i keep my word. i've even told people that my nights have been reserved and shit.

**Sam:** Really...? :)

**Sam:** Blushinggg.

**Puck:** yea.. even ask rachel and chord. i think they're the people i told about my nights. see? i keep my word.

**Puck:** gooood. haha. tomato head! adorable alert.

**Sam:** I like a man of his word. :)

**Sam:** shut uppp. god im gonna be permanently red at this rate.

**Puck:** )

**Puck:** not my fault. oh wait.. it is :p

**Sam:** You're cute.

**Puck:** shush. thats u.

**Puck: **have fun at the beach party, sammy.

**Sam:** I'll be back before you show up. Promise.

**Puck: **its ok. have fun! take your time. the beach is awesome.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Puck spends the night over at Sam's room again ;)


	5. Confessions

Fifth chapter!

**Plot:** The triplets of each family join a competition on Phallus Womb Island ran by Mr. Will Schuester. How does one win? By having sex as much as they can. And the prize? 3 million dollars! Puck joins just to have fun, get drunk and fuck around but ends up getting know a blonde boy named Sam Evans. SMUT GALORE.

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**SAM TEXTS PUCK**

**Sam:** I'm...I'm ready..

**Puck:** ready for wat, sam?

**Sam:** Well...if you wanna come over...um...i made burgers...

**Puck:** i thot u were at the beach party? is it done? and yuuum!

**Sam:** I...i dont know...i left.

**Puck:** y? wat happened? r u ok?

**Sam:** I...i dont wanna talk about it...

**Puck:** sigh. ok. im still coming over tho. im on my way.

* * *

**Puck** shoved his phone in his pocket and walked over to Sam's room. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him as he looked at Sam who was sitting on his bed. "Hey." He simply said as he walked over to the blonde boy, sitting next to the plate of burgers. "You really don't wanna talk about it?"

**Sam** sighed, looking down at his feet when Puck entered. "Finn said he liked me," he whispered, biting his lip. "I…I dont know…I dont like him back…not feelings at least…just…sexual tension." he turned his head and looked out the window, shrugging.

**Puck** 's jaw clenched a little. He didn't know why but.. he was getting affected. He's not the feelings kind of guy so he's not letting it out any time soon. He grabbed a burger and took a bite off it. "Okay." He tried to say calmly.

**Sam** sighed again. "So I left him there…horny and everything." He turned to Puck slowly. "I…I like someone else…"

**Puck** "Why? I mean it's just sex, right? Why didn't you just give him he wanted?" He shrugged and kept his eyes on his burger, chewing as he totally disregarded what Sam said after.

**Sam** shrugged. "I..I dont know…I mean…yeah I'll have sex with him…but..if he has feelings, it could lead to more…and maybe i'd develop some…"

**Puck** didn't bother responding to Sam and just ate his burger. He just couldn't understand why he was being like this. He shouldn't be jealous, right? He sighed.

**Sam** got off the bed and walked to the window, looking out of it. "I just…I don't know." he sighed, turning around and staring at Puck. "Really enjoying that burger, aren'tya?"

**Puck** shrugged and continued to look down at his burger. "It's good. You cook well."

**Sam** chuckled. "Only the best for you, Pucky," he said. "So…do you like anyone yet…?" he asked, crawling onto the bed, sitting on it near the pillows.

**Puck** tried to smile up at Sam. "Thanks." He simply said but then panicked a little when Sam asked him his question. "I.. Maybe." He quickly said and buried his mouth on his burger.

**Sam** blushed and turned away from Puck, hiding his face in the pillows.

**Puck** furrowed his eyebrows when Sam didn't respond. He placed his burger back on the plate and took the plate to place it on the bedside table. He scooted closer to Sam and chuckled at the blond boy. "What the fuck are you doing?"

**Sam** chuckled into the pillow. "Hiding my tomato face!" he said, his voice muffled.

**Puck** laughed and reached out a hand as he pulled Sam away from the pillow, holding onto the blonde's chin to make Sam face him. "Why are you tomato head right now?" He arched up an eyebrow.

**Sam** grunted as Puck pulled him away, trying to look away from him. He finally conceded and look at the boy, feeling his face getting only redder. "No…reason…" he said shily, grabbing a pillow and hitting Puck with it.

**Puck** controlled his smile once he saw how red the blonde was. "Hey!" He laughed when he was hit by a pillow. He grabbed another pillow, kneeling up and hit Sam back.

**Sam** fell back onto the bed, using his arms to defend himself from the pillow. He started laughing, for once having fun on this damn island.

**Puck** kept laughing and took the advantage to straddle Sam when he fell onto the bed. He let go of the pillow and started tickling the blonde. "Thought you'd get away, huh?" He continued to tickle Sam's sides.

**Sam** groaned when Puck got on top of him. "Puck get offfff," he whined, starting to laugh and twitch when he tickled him. Sam was very ticklish. "Ah! Puck! Stop!" he said, laughing, his face become redder than ever. "You're gonna make me piss my pants! Ah!" he twitched, trying to grab Puck's hand to no avail.

**Puck** didn't stop tickling Sam and just couldn't stop laughing. He was having fun and it was with Sam. No sex at all. It was a first time for him. "Tomato head is getting redder! I can't believe it's possible!" He snickered, sticking his tongue out. He just burst out laughing as hard as he can when he heard Sam. "Piss your pants?!" He pinned Sam's hands together with one hand on the bed above the blonde's head, continuing tickling him.

**Sam** "Stopp!" Sam squealed, letting Puck pin his hands. "Puck! Stop!" he laughed, trying to move to stop Puck's tickling. "Puck! I'm gonna pee!" he squealed, pushing Puck off of him and jumping off the bed, running to the bathroom holding his crotch.

**Puck** was a little surprised when Sam pushed him off him and ran to the bathroom and he was pretty sure the blonde was holding onto his crotch. He laughed loudly and buried his face on the bed to muffle his laugh.

**Sam** walked out slowly. "Goddamnit Puck, I almost pissed myself!" he said, slightly annoyed. He couldn't help but smile at what they'd just had though. He climbed onto the bed next to Puck, grabbing him from his mohawk and pulling him up. 'No more tickling, okay?" he asked.

**Puck** snorted on the bed when he heard Sam said he almost pissed himself. He was slightly surprised when Sam grabbed him by his mohawk. "Someone's rough." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "But I like tickling." He pouted playfully.

**Sam** smiled, beginning to blush again. "I guess I like it too," he admitted, letting go of Puck. He sat on the bed, stretching his arms. "So…wanna watch a movie?"

**Puck** grinned when he saw Sam blushing again. He sat up and placed a longing kiss on Sam's tinted cheek before taking his burger again and finishing it. "I'm good with anything." He said, acting normally.

**Sam** 's eyes popped when Puck kissed his cheek. It was…really sweet and felt really nice. He nodded, getting off the bed to put on a dvd. "It's Avatar," he said triumphantly, playing the movie and getting back onto bed. He lay next to Puck, trying not to make things awkward.

**Puck** tried to smile when he heard it was Avatar. Once he finished his burger he grabbed another and handed it to Sam before getting another one for him. He laid back and scooted closer to Sam as he looked at the screen.

**Sam** took the burger and ate it happily. He got a little closer to Puck and laid his head on his chest, his body wrapping around Puck's.

**Puck** wrapped an arm around Sam so he could stay in place as he ate his burger with his free hand.

**Sam** smiled when he felt Puck's arm. He finished the burger and started kissing Puck's chest, rubbing the boy's waist.

**Puck** stopped eating and looked down at Sam. "Sam?" He was surprised the blonde was making a move on him. Did Sam want to have sex? If he did, Puck wouldn't say no.

**Sam** stopped what he was doing, turning his head towards Puck. "Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Puck** licked his lips slowly. "W-What was that for?" He asked out of curiosity hoping Sam wouldn't feel offended or anything.

**Sam** rested his chin on Puck's chest, sighing. "Puck…I…I really like you, okay?" he blurted out, feeling himself turning red again. He closed his eyes, hoping Puck wouldn't get mad.

**Puck** pursed his lips as he tried to hide his huge smile. What? Nobody really liked him more than just for sex. So having someone like him without even having sex with him was something new to him. He leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek longingly just like what he did a while ago. "Okay. I have no problem with that." He said before he placed his unfinished burger on the plate and turning back to Sam, kissing the blonde boy's luscious lips.

**Sam** smiled when Puck kissed his cheek. He stayed smiling when Puck kissed his lips. Sam kissed him back deeply, getting on top of the boy, straddling him. Sam leaned Puck back down onto the bed kissing him, moaning slightly when their tongues met.

**Puck** moaned into the kiss as his hands rested on Sam's waist. He licked Sam's tongue for a while before sucking it in his mouth, making slightly slurping sounds as he started to get hard.

**Sam** ran his hands down Puck's side slowly, moaning even louder when he started sucking on Sam's tongue. It felt amazing. And they said Sam was the good kisser? People hadn't met Puck. He felt Puck getting hard underneath him and chuckled, leaning on his shoulders over Puck. "Pucky," he said, "no sex, please? I…I really like you…and well…when I like someone…I wait on sex…you know? Until..until it means something." He bit his lip, looking down at Puck. "Do…do you like me too…?" he asked, pursing his lips.

**Puck** loved how loud Sam moaned when he sucked on the blonde's tongue, liking how responsive Sam was. He groaned softly when Sam made the little speech about no sex with guys he likes. He nodded and threw his head back. "I know.." But then he lifted his head back up to look at Sam at his second question. He pursed his lips too as he looked at the wall. "Yeah.." He said softly, a little shy to talk about his feelings.

**Sam** smiled, nuzzling Puck's neck, kissing it sweetly. "Don't be shy," he whispered, placing a small kiss on Puck's cheek.

**Puck** gasped softly when he felt Sam's lips on his neck then moaned quietly. "I.. I'm just not used to.. having feelings.. like this." He said as he stretched his neck so Sam could have more skin to reach.

**Sam** sucked on a specific spot on Puck's neck near his jaw, marking Puck as his own. Once he was done, he kissed Puck sweetly on the lips, moving down and resting his head on Puck's chest. "Just tell me, babe. I'll listen," he said.

**Puck** tightened his grip on Sam's waist when Sam marked him. It felt nice and it just made him harder. He didn't want Sam to get off him just because he was hard so he slowly pulled Sam higher on his body. "Okay.. Uhm." His heart started to pound in his chest, not knowing how to start. "You're really amazing. So thoughtful and sweet.. I.. I never had someone just like me without the sex and shit.. I dunno… You make me feel accepted and just really cared for." He bit his bottom lip, looking down at Sam.

**Sam** blushed, hiding his face in Puck's chest. He smiled, looking up at Puck when he spoke. He gave Puck a deep kiss, this time sucking on Puck's tongue slowly, kneading it with his own tongue. He broke the kiss slowly, flutteiring his eyes open. "I'm glad," he said.

**Puck** smiled cheekily when Sam looked up at him. He groaned when Sam kissed him deeply and sucked on his tongue. "Fuck.." He whispered and grinned at Sam's response. He flipped them over, hovering over Sam and captured Sam's lips once again, kissing the blonde passionately.

**Sam** grunted when Puck flipped them over, smiling underneath the boy. He kissed Puck back passionately, his arms wrapping around the boy's neck to bring him closer. "I like this. I like you. A lot." he whispered, closing his eyes slowly.

**Puck** groaned and wrapped his arms around Sam's upper back, sliding his hands underneath the blonde boy. "I like this too." He mumbled against Sam's lips but stopped the kiss for a while and looked down at Sam. He stroked Sam's nose with the tip of his, wanting the boy to look at him. He wanted to say something important, so important to him.

**Sam** smiled when their noses touched. He fluttered his eyes open, staring into Puck's lovingly, completely melting into them. "Hey."

**Puck** smiled as he finally saw Sam's eyes. Just beautiful.. "Hey.. I like you." He confessed and exhaled, finally getting to admit and accept that he has feelings.

**Sam** blushed, pursing his lips. "I like you, too," he said, leaning up and kissing up sweetly and deeply. "Sleep?" Sam asked, rubbing their noses together.

**Puck** grinned when Sam blushed. He kissed Sam back as sweetly and deeply as the blonde did. He nodded and slowly getting off Sam as he took off his shirt before lying down beside the blonde boy on the bed. "I sleep topless." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Sam, scooting closer to him. "Good night, Samuel." He whispered as he looked into Sam's eyes, waiting for him to close his eyes first.

**Sam** turned the TV off as Puck was taking off his shirt. He blushed again when he saw Puck's body, finding the boy's arm around him just perfect. He leaned in and kissed Puck sweetly. "I feel safe with you around me," he whispered, turning around so his back was facing Puck. He pulled Puck's arm down tight around him. "Good night, my Pucky."

**Puck** stretched out his head to leave three kisses on Sam's blushed cheek, telling himself that he'll be kissing Sam's cheek every time he blushed because of him. He tightened his arm around Sam as he nuzzled the back of Sam's neck.

* * *

**My Spuck feels :')**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A little Puckurt chap for Puckurt shippers!


	6. Big Bear Hugs

Sixth chapter! A little Puckurt smut for the Puckurt shippers out there :)

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**SAM TEXTS PUCK**

**Sam:** morning! i slept well :)  
**Puck:** you should ;)  
**Sam: **:) you're cute.**  
Puck:** always. just for u ;)  
**Sam: **stoppp you're making me blush babe. :)  
**Puck:** even if you didn't say u were blushing, I already know you are ;)  
**Sam: **god I just want to kiss you now. :)  
**Puck:** i wanna kiss u ryt now 2 but we'll have a lot of tym later. im all urs every nyt, babe ;)  
**Sam: **good. i cant wait to have my lips on yours. :) your body underneath me, your arms caressing me sweetly.  
**Puck:** damnit, sam.. ure making me squirm here. i love how you sweetly kiss me, babe. i wanna feel ur lips on my chest just like last night. i like it when you surprise me. i'll kiss your cheeks every minute because you blush like hell around me ;)  
**Sam: **Then I'll guess you'll never stop kissing my cheeks :) Can I ask you something, Pucky?  
**Puck:** wouldn't want it any other way ;) sure, sammy. ask me anything. wat is it?  
**Sam: **Can I…um..will you…go on a date with me?  
**Puck:** sam.. I'd love to :)  
**Sam: **T-tonight?  
**Puck:** can't wait, Sammy :)  
**Sam: **You're adorable and I want you in my arms Pucky :)  
**Puck:** you're more adorable, sammy. and i want you in my arms too. always.  
**Sam: **Tonight, baby. Tonight.**  
Puck:** u're all mine tonight and im all yours ;)

* * *

That morning, Puck had plans with Kurt. The pale boy wanted one of Puck's famous big bear hugs and he could never just say no to the smaller boy.

Kurt was a little hesitant of meeting Puck at first. Their first meeting was anything but pleasant. Kurt automatically labeled Puck as an arrogant asshole. That title lasted about an hour when he discovered this mohawk hunk was anything but arrogant. He was kind, sexy and above all funny. Kurt was automatically drawn to men with human and a sex appeal. Kurt could come off high maintenance, but really under the layers of expensive tailor made fabrics he was just a boy. An insecure, boy with big American dreams. He would be famous one day.

Puck was happy that Kurt wanted to get together with him. Their first meeting was a little cold and he didn't really like how high maintenance the kid was. It was too bad because Puck thought Kurt was cute and hot at the same time but then his personality was not his type. But it was a good thing that Kurt approached him and said sorry for his actions. Puck really appreciated it and got to really see the real Kurt. He was excited to see the pale boy and give him his awesome hugs.

Kurt made his way to the boy's room. He had a can of beer in his hand and a flower. He liked to come bearing gifts. He tapped on his door. He heard something like a come in being muffled behind the door. He put the rose and beer in one hand and placed his hand over the knob. He twisted the knob and stepped inside. His nose wrinkled up, the room smelt of sex and boy cologne. He glanced up and saw him. Tanned, handsome, and perfect. Kurt bit down on his lower lip, trying hard not to puncture his skin, he released his lip a few seconds later.. "Here." He finally let out. He extended his hands out with the gifts. "I expect a hug now. A big bear hug. Do not disappoint." He winked. His nose wrinkling up as he smiled widely.

Puck stood up from the bed, grinning as soon as Kurt came in his room. He was curious why he had a can of beer and a rose in one hand. "Finally." Puck laughed and walked towards the smaller boy. He took the beer and the rose from Kurt and placed it on the table before turning back to Kurt and wrapping his arms around the pale boy in a tight embrace, their bodies flushed against each other.

Kurt felt alive when the boy hugged him. He was lifted off his feet and slowly lowered back down to the ground. He inhaled the rustic scent off his chest. He smelt like an axe commercial. He glanced up, his chin pressed against his breast plates. "Hello." He felt intoxicated by that hug. "It's a pleasure to finally met you." He bowed his head a little before jolting back and looking into his dark eyes. "Be honest, what do you think of me? 'He asked.

Kurt wrapped his slender arms around his neck. His chest pressing against the taller male's. "Am I still a high maintenance little princess?" He really did want this boy to see the real him. He hoped they could get along. Have fun. Be friends. Maybe with some benefits as well. He knew Puck had a list of people ready to fuck him. He cupped the back of his neck. "So, what would you like to do? How much time do i have you for?" He asked.

Puck could smell Kurt's strawberry scented shampoo as he nuzzled on the top of the head of the smaller boy. He leaned back a little when Kurt looked up at him. Puck looked down at the pale boy and smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Kurt." And it was. He really was happy to finally meet Kurt and there was no ice queen bitchy side of him. Puck shook his head. "Naah. You're not high maintenance. But maybe a little princess.." He laughed softly and stroked Kurt's back, thinking it would comfort him. Puck could somehow smell a certain vanilla scent and thought maybe it was the pale boy's perfume. He smirked at Kurt at his last two questions. "Well I'd do anything _you_ want to do." Puck quirked his eyebrows. "Well, you could have of my time if you want. Just not my nights, that's all." He smiled as he slowly dipped his head to Kurt's neck, letting his lips graze the skin there without kissing.

Kurt dipped his head back. "Why not the nights?" He asked. He knew the answer the boy was like Hugh Hefner was to the playboy bunnies, around and not in one spot. Kurt moaned, his head tilting back. He wanted to give Puck a show. He knew the boy was good in bed. He heard the talking around the house. "I want an hour, maybe two. Deal?" He requested. His hand sliding down his mohawk. "Where is a place you always wanted to make love, but never made love? " He asked. Kurt liked doing things extremely. He wasn't being called a sex kitten because he was cute. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Kurt didn't want to seem rude. He never really knew how to be sexy. What words to use. He felt odd saying something along the line of 'let's fuck." He wanted whoever he was with to have a good time.

"Hmm. Oh you know, I gotta get my sleep for the next day's sexcapades." Puck smirked against Kurt's neck when he dipped his head back, having more skin for him to tease with just his lips stroking over it. He didn't want to do anything that Kurt wouldn't like so he wasn't doing much but just teasing his neck. He nodded. "Of course, Kurt. I told you, as long as you want except the nights." He was a little taken aback by Kurt's question regarding a place where he'd never had sex but instead used the words 'made love.' He leaned back to look at Kurt with a little smile across his lips. "I always wanted to do it on the beach. And I could always just eat your cock for breakfast." Puck quirked his eyebrows and leaned slowly, closing the distance between their faces but he stopped. He wanted Kurt to kiss him first.

Kurt glanced down at his gorgeous lips. He bit his own. He loved the way Puck spoke. It was soothing, musical almost. He could listen to him speak for hours. "Let's go to the beach?" He raised an eyebrow. He also had beach fantasies. "You want to?" Kurt wasn't a big fan of the sun, but didn't hate it, hate it. Not with the right sunscreen and shade anyway. He wondered if Puck wanted to kiss him. He sure did want to kiss Puck. See what all the fuss was about. He lean forward, then pulled away. Kurt couldn't compare to the other guys, not Finn, not Sam. He blushed at what he said about eating his cock. "Alright, smooth talker.." He giggled. "Beach we go. " He took his hand and squeezed it. "but first, sunscreen." He felt a nervous twitch. He had to stop. _You is kind. you is smart.. you is important_.. Did he really quote the help? He turned on his heels and looked Puck over. "Do you think I'm sexy?" He asked out loud. He put his hands on his hips. "Be completely honest. I can take criticism."

Puck nodded at Kurt about wanting to the beach and have sex there. He had a lot of fantasies fucking on the beach, where his escape place was from all the chaos. His eyebrows shoot up when Kurt withdraw from him when they haven't even kissed. "A tease, huh?" He licked his lips as he laughed, shaking his head a little. "I think I have some in my medicine cabinet.." But he was caught off when Kurt asked him another question. A question about Kurt being sexy. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, frowning a little. Puck placed both of his calloused hands on Kurt's arms, squeezing them slightly and looked intently into his blue eyes. He was slightly mesmerized. "You are sexy. Like really fucking sexy, Kurt." He licked his lips as he looked down at Kurt's body then returned his gaze back into his blue eyes. "No criticism about it. But your confidence on yourself, that's lacking a little. You shouldn't be. Cause you're sexy, you're really kind, you're hilarious, you're actually fun to be with." He genuinely told the smaller boy.

Kurt's eyes lit up when he said he was sexy. An impulse hit him hard. He wanted to kiss him. Kiss him hard. His lips vibrated with the idea. He knew his confidence wasn't high. But hell, when you are in a league of perfect guys and you are the scrawny gay one, it's hard to not feel a bit insecure. He took Puck's hand, he interlaced their fingers together. He tugged him towards the door. "Come along, sweetie pie. Let's have ourselves a little adventure on the beach. " Kurt felt his blood boil as he went to be a little bit daring in this moment. "AND SCREW THE SUNSCREEN" He was being overly rebellious. His heart raced. Beach? No sunscreen. He breathed out an exciting breath of air as he pulled Puck down towards the exit door and outside towards the beach.

Puck couldn't help but feel accomplished seeing Kurt full of confidence and knowing it was all because of him. Kurt should be liked this all the time because it turned Puck on in all the right ways. He laughed and followed Kurt out of the house and towards the beach. Once they were under the sun, Puck stopped Kurt and pulled him against his body. He grabbed Kurt's thighs and lifted him off the floor, wrapping the pale boy's legs around his waist as he walked towards closer to the shore. He kept his gaze on Kurt's blue eyes, totally mesmerized at how beautiful they were. "Beautiful.." He whispered before stopping in his tracks just before the waves hit the shore. He stood on the dry sand and gently laid Kurt on the sand with him on top of the smaller boy. Puck ground his hips on Kurt's letting him know how hard he was without using words.

The sun was warm on Kurt's face, the water cool at his feet. He felt like a wet noodle in this boy's arm, a trance in his eyes made him stare. Puck was something out of a Disney movie. A prince. Kurt kept his eyes on his, memorizing this moment. He inhaled sharply, remember to breath. "You're handsome." He whispered. Normally sand and salt water would upset him. He would scream about how salt water dehydrated the skin, right now? Fuck all that. Puck made all his worry dissolve. He moaned, his head pushing back into the sand, making a Kurt head print on the sand. "Ohh.." He spoke out, as he felt the heavy cock on his thigh. He could feel a growl trapped in his chest. He slid his hands down to his hips. He held him in place. His eye fluttered shut. He desired to feel this for a few seconds. "mmm.." He rotated his hips in a circle. "kiss me, Puck? " He begged. "I want to taste you."

Puck smirked as he heard an 'ohh' from the smaller boy as a reaction to his raging clothed hard on. His hands wondered up and down Kurt's sides. A sudden groan left his lips when Kurt rotated his hips in a circular manner, feeling a great fiction against his erection. Puck licked his lips and smirked when Kurt begged him to kiss him. He slowly leaned down and captured Kurt's lips in a slow, sweet kiss not wanting to scare the boy. And he actually thought of Kurt as a fragile thing. He didn't want to do anything drastic and be rough all of a sudden but if Kurt wanted it and maybe begged for it, Puck wouldn't be saying no to this boy. Puck began to buck his hips against the rotation of Kurt's hips, making the delicious friction even more pleasurable. He moaned as his hands moved to the front of Kurt's body, his hands heavy on Kurt's chest and flicking a finger over Kurt's nipple just to tease.

Kurt slid his hand down his side with his right hand. His left hand roaming upward. He loved passionate kissing. He tilted his head to the side, and slowly slid his tongue in the other boy's mouth. He moaned softly. The water tickled his feet, before sliding back down in the water. He loved the way this felt. He cupped Puck's hip and started to massage his muscles there. He took it slow, his tongue sliding across his palate and slowly along the ridges of his lower teeth. He felt himself grow to a full hard-on. He slid his hand up, his legs slowly wrapping around the boy's thick lower torso. He tossed his head back, exposing his neck. He loved being kissed on his neck.

Puck gladly took in Kurt's tongue in his mouth, sucking on it slightly and letting out slurping noises in the process. He smirked when he felt Kurt's legs were wrapped around his waist and seeing the smaller boy's head tossed back. He licked his lips before indulging himself with the exposed white skin on his neck, biting down on a patch of skin there before sucking, as he aligned his clothed hard on with Kurt's. Puck started to buck his hips as his hands traveled down to Kurt's long legs and landed on Kurt's ass, kneading the skin there. "Fuck.." He mumbled against Kurt's skin as he bucked his hips harder against Kurt, wanting to have his cock fully harden before doing anything else. "What else do you want, Kurt.." He whispered.

"You." Kurt breathed out. He wanted all that Puck had to offer. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. He just wanted to go higher from this point. His toes curled, sand gapping in his wedges. He felt the water hit at their waists now. They were sinking in the sand, or rather the sand was forming around them. "Do you want me, Puck?" He asked while scrapping his fingertips down his golden torso, his beryl eyes looking up. "I want to ride you slow. I need you." He rotated his hips in a wide, needy circle.

Puck smiled when Kurt said he wanted him. He quickly nodded when Kurt asked him if he wanted the smaller boy. "Of course I do. I want you. Kurt." He licked his lips and his eyes glistened with excitement when Kurt said he wanted to rid him slowly. Puck moaned loudly, feeling Kurt's hips rotated even widely as he felt his own cock twitch. He didn't waste time and started to take off his shirt and shorts before rolling to the side so Kurt would be on top of him, straddling his hips. Puck took a little time on taking Kurt's shirt off then his tight pants. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Kurt. He traced Kurt's lips with his fingers, pushing it in the smaller boy's mouth a little and watched Kurt's blue mesmerizing eyes. "I want you."

"mmm. I want you too." Kurt coo'd. He lifted his hips. He removed his shorts and pushed them to the side. He pulled out a condom from his swim shorts. He pulled the condom gingerly and fully on Puck's gorgeous cock. He bent over and slowly pushed his lips onto his cock. He slowly started to bob his head up and down, enjoying the feeling of hard cock in his mouth. He didn't care much for rubber, but had to play it safe. He knew Puck got around. He kissed the head of his cock, before slowly moving upward. His hips rotating in a tight circle around his cock. Slowly, he wide his legs, the sand spreading out with his legs. He moaned before doing the splits over his cock. He felt Puck's large cock push inside. He groaned. His hips moving in a rotating circle. "ohh puck." He lean in and kissed his lips. He bit down on his lower lip, dragging it out in a pout. He tilted his head and moaned as he slid his tongue into his mouth. His hips moving up and down.

* * *

**My Puckurt feels :')**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Puck and Sam's first date!


	7. Candles

Seventh chapter! I uploaded this a little too late cause I've been packed with a lot of thesis.. 5 to be exact. And I have to pass it by the semester ends. Yeah, it sucks.

Anyway, **529 views** since I posted the story up! Thank you all for reading this new story :) FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AS WELL!

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS SAM**

**Puck:** hey, r we still on 4 tonite?  
**Sam:** Of course baby :*  
**Puck:** u sure? i thot u myt be 2 busy  
**Sam:** I'll be done by this evening so I can get ready...  
**Sam:** why? do...do you not want to anymore..?  
**Puck:** alyt. and no, i wanna do it. its just.. u sim rily busy. dnt wanna ruin ur points  
**Sam:** i'll always make time for you, babe.  
**Puck:** ok  
**Sam:** is everything okay...?  
**Puck:** yea  
**Sam:** If...if you dont want to...we...we don't have to...  
**Puck:** dats the problem! i want it but it luks lyk u're busy. so maybe lets just cancel dis  
**Sam:** I'm not busy at all! What're you talking about?! I have the entire night clear for you, Pucky...  
**Puck:** watever.. nvm wat i said...  
**Sam:** :* i like you, Pucky...and I really want to take you out tonight...  
**Puck:** .. i like u 2 sammy... do u, rily?  
**Puck:** sori. its just.. i hav fucking trust issues and all.. and i still cant belive some1 lyk u lyks me..  
**Puck:** plus i think im the jealous type..  
**Sam:** yes...i do...i got us something special...  
**Sam:** Someone like...like me? Pucky...you're so cute and adorable and...i'm lucky you like me.  
**Sam:** That's understandable, babe...i..i kinda am too...  
**Sam:** Are you ready?  
**Puck:** we'll talk more later?  
**Puck:** and i've been actually ready an hour ago.. i guess im 2 excited :p  
**Sam:** We'll talk tonight, babe.  
**Sam:** Cool. Meet me by the docks.  
**Sam:** God I just wanna kiss you baby. :* :* :*  
**Puck:** alright. on my way.  
**Puck:** u will once we meet ;)  
**Sam:** :* kiss me babe.  
**Puck:** :* :* :*  
**Sam:** well now you have to kiss me more because i'm blushing.  
**Puck:** my pleasure. i'll even kiss your whole face and even your whole body if u're blushing all over ;)  
**Sam:** Oh behave Noah!  
**Puck:** lyk i culd really behave around u ;)  
**Sam:** Stop making me blush baby.  
**Puck:** but then i dont get to kiss u :(  
**Sam:** You always get to kiss me baby.

* * *

Puck dressed up with a white button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was actually ready for an hour already and his trust issues suddenly came out of nowhere when Sam was running a little late from his sexcapades. He sighed at his own stupidity at being jealous and clingy as he went to the docks, where Sam told him to go. As he was on the beach, he could already see the blonde boy waiting for him. He smiled as he jogged his way down to the docks. "Hey." He said a little breathless.

"Hey!" Sam wrapped his arms around Puck's neck in an instant. He leaned back a little and crashed his lips against Puck's in a needy kiss.

Puck grinned against Sam's lips and kissed the boy back as his arms wrapped around the blonde boy's waist, pulling him as close to his body as possible. "Missed me?" He mumbled against Sam's lips.

Sam pulled back a little and looked into Puck's eyes "Mhmm. Really missed you." He said, nodding as he stared into the mohawked boy's eyes.

Puck smiled. He looked around for a while and raised an eyebrow at Sam. "So where are we going to go for our first date, Mr. Evans?"

"It will be here in a minute. While we wait, let's just kiss first." Sam mumbled against Puck's neck, leaving kisses on the other boy's hot skin.

Puck smirked and nuzzled his face on Sam's neck as well. "I've got no problem with that."

They made out on the docks for almost 10 minutes and soon after, Sam pulled back from Puck, beaming at the mohawked boy. "It's here!" He said excitedly as he looked at the sea.

Puck looked as well and his facial expression went blank. There was a white medium-sized boat coming their way. He blinked a few times before a smile spread across his lips. "Sammy.." He whispered into the slightly cold breeze that the boat came with before returning his gaze on the beautiful blonde that organized this. "A boat?!" He asked excitedly, thinking he would never be this grand and it was a good thing that Sam was the one who made all the arrangements. If Puck were to plan a date, him and Sam would be laying on the beach shore and just look up at the stars or just make out on his escape place.

Sam hopped in the boat first then helped Puck get in next. Once he had his balance back, Puck saw the deck with twinkling lights and a table for two in the middle with plates of food ready for them. "Holy shit.. Sam." He was in awe as he looked back at Sam after observing the place. Sam was obviously blushing as he held onto Puck's hand, their fingers intertwined. The blonde's heartbeat was racing as he looked at Puck. He pulled the bigger man to the stairs leading to the lower part of the boat and Puck was looking at the table. "What about the food?" Puck asked.

"Let's skip that. I'm not hungry." Sam bit his lower lip and guided Puck downstairs. The mohawked boy was greeted by a lot candles and a bed centered among the little flickering lights. "I'm ready." Sam whispered and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck as he kissed the mohawked boy hungrily.

Puck automatically wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed the boy back. "Are you sure?" He mumbled against the blonde's lips. He pulled back slightly, stopping the kiss, so he could look at Sam's eyes. "I don't want you feeling it's what we should do. I'll wait. If you're not ready…"

Sam kissed Puck again and slowly pushed Puck towards the bed. "I'm sure." He mumbled against Puck's lips as they fell on the bed with Sam on top. The blonde boy took Puck's shirt off impatiently then started to take off his own clothes.

Puck was just lying there, letting Sam get all the control, wanting the boy to just do what he wants. As soon as Sam was fully naked, he straddled Puck's chest making his hard cock near Puck's face. He looked at Sam's full erected cock and licked his lips, feeling his hard cock painfully trapped in his pants.

Sam looked down at Puck with lust filled eyes as he watched Puck lick the tip of his cock. He continued to watch the mohawked boy , making him moan as he saw his cock disappear in Puck's mouth inch by inch.

Puck was never a cock whore. Hell, he never sucked cocks at all. But there was something by the way Sam was being that he just had to take Sam's manhood into his mouth and give as much pleasure to the blonde as he can in their position. And plus, he really wanted to get laid tonight, if it was a possibility. Puck sucked as much as he can, bobbing his head and remembering how girls and some guys do it to him. He let Sam's cock out of his mouth and went down to the blonde's balls, sucking on it as he looked up at Sam loving how the blonde was making so much noise. Puck loves a very expressive sex partner.

Sam mewled, moaned and grunted at what Puck was doing to him. It was so special to him that he made sure to look down at the mohawked boy. He kept his hands on Puck's abs to keep himself up.

Puck moved a hand on Sam's cheek, letting his fingers graze over the blonde's swollen lips as he continued to suck on him. He made Sam open up his mouth so he could insert his pointing and middle finger. He wanted Sam to suck on it and make it all wet so he could prep up the blonde.

Sam simply obliged and imagined it was Puck's cock, Puckzilla, and started to work his mouth on the mohawked boy's fingers. He got confused when Puck took out his fingers from Sam's mouth. He tensed when he felt Puck's fingers poking on his entrance. Sam flinched and quickly removed himself from Puck, quickly moving to the other end of the bed with his knees against his chest. He was shaking his head. "I.. I'm sorry. I.. I just.. I-I can't.." Sam bit down on his lower lip and rocked a little.

Puck was bewildered at Sam's sudden withdrawal but then he felt bad when he saw the boy that he liked, really liked, had fear in his eyes. He quickly sat up and grabbed Sam's underwear, giving it to the other boy for him to put on before crawling all the way where Sam was and hugged the blonde boy after the blone put on his briefs. "Shhh. It's okay." Puck tightly wrapped his arms around the other boy, gently rubbing the blonde's back in efforts to comfort him. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything."

"I'm s-so sorry… I-I'm not ready yet.." Sam looked up at Puck through his eyelashes and his bangs with teary eyes. He wanted to be able to do this with Puck but he cared about the mohawked boy more than he thought. "But.. I really like you, Noah. I-I do." Sam captured Puck's lips in a kiss and wrapped his arms around the mohawked boy's neck.

"I.. like.. you too.." Puck mumbled against the blonde's lips as he slowly laid back, pulling Sam along with him. He pulled back from the kiss and just held Sam against him and looked into the blonde's still teary eyes. "I told you, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready and not comfortable with it. I'm gonna wait. Okay?" He assured the other boy.

"I-It's not that.. I'm not comfortable with it.." Sam bit his lip and placed a hand on Puck's cheek, caressing it. "I just really care about you.." He yawned softly. "Can we sleep please?" Sam blinked a few times, looking at up at Puck.

Puck nodded and gave Sam a long wet kiss before watching the blonde boy turn around and press his back against his chest. He pressed his lips together, feeling Sam's ass on his still clothed hard on. He thought that he would be meeting Mike in the morning, so there was no problem in dealing with Puckzilla. He yawned loudly and buried his face on the back of Sam's neck, inhaling the boy's natural scent. "Good night, my Sammy." Puck closed his eyes to quickly get to sleep so he wouldn't think of his raging hard on.

"Good night, my Noah." Sam couldn't help but blush at just how Puck was being so sweet and gentle with him. The rumors about him around the island weren't as good as the real deal he was experiencing. Puck's really caring and amazing and.. very loving. It was so hard not to fall for this guy faster. He bit down on his lower lip before whispering. "Noah.. Can you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Puck wants to worship the baking goddess' body named Quinn Fabray.


	8. All Hail Quinn!

Eighth chapter! A little Quick smut ;) **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**SAM TEXTS PUCK**

**Sam:** Good morning babe :)  
**Puck:** gmorning, babe! sorry i had 2 leave u early. i couldn't sleep well in the boat. it was in constant motion.. lol. how was ur sleep?  
**Sam:** I slept amazing thanks to you. I feel so safe with you, Puck. :*  
**Puck:** thats good. u deserved 2 sleep well after what happened last night. i just wanna keep u in my arms so u always feel safe, sam :*  
**Puck:** what happened to noah? Haha  
**Sam:** haha. you're my noah :*  
**Sam:** I'm sorry I left you all horny and stuff babe... I just...want it to be more special...  
**Puck:** good. i like being YOUR noah :*  
**Puck:** its ok. i understand, sam. dont worry. and i got to release this morning too anyway. met mike on the beach. nbd  
**Sam:** I guess you fell asleep before I asked you then? :)  
**Sam:** We'll do it eventually, okay? When it's right...and it'll be amazing baby.  
**Puck:** i guess. ask me what?  
**Puck:** yea, sure. tbh, this is the longest time i've waited to have sex with someone. not to impress you but js.  
**Sam:** oh. um. nothing. :*  
**Sam:** we'll make it amazing, okay?  
**Puck:** no fair! tell meeee  
**Puck:** we will. last night was just a little teaser but i slept with a raging hard on 4 u babe  
**Sam:** It was nothing...  
**Sam:** Haha, I could feel it babe. :)  
**Puck:** u sure it was nothing?  
**Puck:** u better. puckzilla was mad at me last night. Lol  
**Sam:** well...sigh.. i...i asked you to be my boyfriend.  
**Sam:** i'm sorrry...  
**Puck:** ohh... sam. we'll talk about this tonight ok?  
**Puck:** hey. shh. its ok! i was just joking :( dnt be sad again, ok?  
**Sam:** Yes.  
**Sam:** okay... :* kiss me babe. those always make me better.  
**Puck:** good. well where do you want me to kiss you babe? ;)  
**Sam:** My lips...my body...my arms...  
**Puck:** your wish is my command  
**Puck:** :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*  
**Sam:** ugh baby...you made me moan...mmm...i'm touching myself...i'm stroking my cock.  
**Puck:** mmm. thats fucking hot.. imagine my mouth all over your thick hard cock again, baby. how my tongue worked around the shaft.. on that tip of yours..  
**Sam:** god baby...you felt so good...sucking on my cock...mmm i'm moaning your name baby...i'm fingering myself now.  
**Puck:** u're so fucking kinky, sam. i love it. shit.. im palming myself right now. puckzilla has ur attention baby  
**Puck:** thats right, shove that finger in ur tight hot ass, baby. so fucking tight.. now dont 4get ur balls. squeeze them 4 me baby.. remember how i sucked them in my mouth  
**Sam:** yes...oh god puck...i'm close...my balls miss your mouth...goddamn baby im ready to explode...  
**Puck:** damn.. thats right pump up yourself baby. nice and fast, think its my mouth around that cock of urs, milking u up.  
**Puck:** cum 4 me baby. scream out hu u're imagining fucking u ryt now  
**Sam:** I...i came all over myself babe...and yessss...i moaned your name.  
**Sam:** that felt...realllllly good.  
**Puck:** damn... im glad i culd please u even wen im not with u ryt niw, babe. :*  
**Sam:** you're just amazing at everything. :* i'm going to go shower now...and wish the water was you stroking my back.  
**Puck:** shush. u're the romantic 1. im not romantic in any way.. so not everything babe :p  
**Puck:** alryt. wish i culd shower with u and wash that blonde hair of urs 4 u  
**Sam:** You're cute and you're making me blush.  
**Sam:** God puck that sounds so good.  
**Puck:** i know ;) haha. just wanna kiss those blushing cheeks right now. Rawr  
**Puck:** we can make that happen. when u want it to happen ;)  
**Sam:** you are soooo cute. :*  
**Sam:** I..I feel like the more we try..it won't happen..we just need to let it happen naturally...is that okay?  
**Puck:** only 4 u, baby :*  
**Puck:** alyt. i can wait. btw, quinn and i r having a party. a neon party. wanna cum with me? :)  
**Sam:** :*  
**Sam:** tonight? or now?  
**Puck:** well is it ok if we go tonight? we'll still be together  
**Sam:** Can...can we hold hands?  
**Puck:** of course we can :)  
**Sam:** :*  
**Puck:** :*  
**Puck:** let me guess, u're blushing right now and totally excited for tonight? :p  
**Sam:** Tomato. :)  
**Puck:** i could just eat u all up. Nomnomnomnomnom  
**Sam:** :* :* :* :* you get all the kisses you want.  
**Puck:** damn right i will. want want want them all :* :* :* :*  
**Puck:** just like pokemons.. gotta catch em all! well except i'll get them all.. i'll stop now.  
**Sam:** you have them all. :*  
**Puck:** wuhooooo! winning  
**Sam:** youre so adorable. i'm lucky to have you. :*  
**Puck:** im lucky 2 have u 2 babe :*  
**Sam:** My...my noah. :)  
**Puck:** yes, baby. urs ;) and u're my sammy but a lot of people call u that already :( how about wammy? cause im trying 2 be cute :p  
**Sam:** Sammy wammy? That's cute :) :* :* :*  
**Puck:** mhmm. my little sammy wammy ;) good. cause thats what im gonna call u from now on :*  
**Sam:** my little noah pucky :* :*  
**Puck:** lol. we're getting so lovey dovey here :p :*  
**Sam:** Does it seem like I care? :*:*  
**Puck:** nope. u're loving it so much that u're currently blushing ;)  
**Sam:** I'm gonna hold my breath every time I blush so I'll be blue instead. ;p  
**Puck:** lolol babe dont! :p  
**Sam:** :*  
**Puck:** alright. i gotta get going. Quinn's coming over and then going over to hamony's 2 be like thor. Lol  
**Puck:** see u later :*  
**Sam:** mmmm. Thor. Kinky. See you! :*

* * *

**Quinn **put together the brownies she had made yesterday in something she could carry them over in. Once she got to Puck's room she opened the door since he had told her to let herself in, she put them down where she could actually set them before calling out to him. "Hey, Puck I'm here"

**Puck** was taking a shower after sexting with Sam. Once he heard the small voice from outside his bathroom door, he quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel as he went out of the shower. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey!" He greeted back and froze when he saw the brownies. "Are those.. brownies?" He licked his lips slowly, still pointing and staring at them.

**Quinn** raised her eyebrow when she saw him in just the towel. "How are you?" she asked him before she nodded "Yep, brownies." She told him before she chuckled. "So you want one or not? Prove me right that I'm an amazing baker." She told him as she stuck her tongue out at him slightly.

**Puck** "I'll be good when I get to eat some of those brownies." He quirked his eyebrows. "Well.." He started as he walked towards Quinn. "What will you do to me if I'm wrong?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. One of his hands still clutching on his towel to secure it around his waist.

**Quinn** "You want one of these" she asked him as she pulled one from the container she was holding. She then kind of stuffed it in his face before laughing. "Oops." She said like she didn't mean to do it. "That has yet to be determined — depending on how right I really am." She told him with a slight smirk.

**Puck** nodded but then choked on the brownie that was suddenly shoved in his mouth. "The hell!" He mumbled out as he let go of his towel and covered his mouth with both hands, catching any part of the brownie that could fall from his mouth. He slowed down chewing the brownie, really tasting it. He moaned quietly and quickly finished the rest of it. He clapped his hands to dust off any crumbs that was on his hands. "I dunno. Couldn't really taste it with just one brownie. I need another." He said as he reached for another one.

**Quinn** laughed slightly. "I dont know you said you really wanted it. Thought it'd help you with getting it" she told him. She just simply nodded. "Fine have another one but I think you just really want another brownie." She teased him as she let him get another one. "And if that's the case I win." She told him with a smile.

**Puck** rolled his eyes at Quinn's reasoning. He shook his head as he grabbed another brownie. "I simply can't taste it. Don't get too cocky, Fabray." He said trying to hide his smile and took a bite off his brownie. A soft moan accidentally escaped from his lips and his eyes grew wide. He slowly looked at Quinn and surrendered. "Fine.. They're good, okay?!" He mumbled.

**Quinn** bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back her smile when he moaned softly. "Good at least you can admit it." She told him before she twirled her hair with her free hand. "Now didn't we say something about you bowing down to my greatness or something like that?" She asked him with a smirk. "I rule you drool" she told him teasingly crinkling up her nose as she did so. "So I'm guessing you're going to want me to leave the rest of them?" She asked him.

**Puck** just rolled his eyes but laughed softly as soon as he finished his brownie. He nodded. "Yes to everything, babe." He quirked his eyebrows. "I'll kneel down for you as well." He said as he slowly knelt down in front of Quinn while his hands run up under Quinn's dress, looking up at the blonde with a huge smirk across his face.

**Quinn** looked down at Puck on his knees and smirked slightly. "I'll always rule Puckerman, don't you forget it." She teased him and then bit on her lip when he ran his hands under her dress. "Does puck want to worship the baking goddess' body?" She tried to say without laughing but she couldn't hold it in that was just too corny. She then ran her hand though the little hair he had.

**Puck** chuckled but continued to stroke Quinn's long legs. He remained his gaze up at Quinn and nodded. "Yes, you'll always rule and yes I wanna worship the baking godess' body." He said with a hoarse voice as he lifted Quinn's dress until her waist, revealing her little garment underneath. "Sexy." He whispered before he nudged Quinn to open her legs a little wider.

**Quinn** smiled as she looked down at him and opened her legs some before him. "Yeah.." She asked him as she bit on her lower lip some again. "And what are you going to do exactly?" She asked him with a smile.

**Puck** licked his lips. "Maybe this.." He stoked Quinn's slit using the tip of his nose, teasing her a little.

**Quinn** bit on her lip a bit harder when he stroked her slit. "Mmm. Good idea, Puckerman." She told him with a small smile as a slight moan escaped her lips.

**Puck** smirked and let his fingertips graze on Quinn's inner thighs as he kissed Quinn's pussy through her panties and darted his tongue through her slit once in a while.

**Quinn** bit her lip again as she watched him "Oh god, Puck." She moaned out once she felt his tongue. "Now who likes teasing whom?" She told him as she just had her hands on his head and running her hands over his scalp.

**Puck** chuckled against Quinn's clothed pussy when she basically called him the one teasing now. With one hand, he pulled her panties aside and licked the length of Quinn's slit, tasting her for the first time. "Mm. Someone's wet." He chuckled breathily over her clit. He kept licking her slit, wanting Quinn to squirm above him.

**Quinn** "Mmmm, it's what you do to me." Her hips moved a bit with his breath over her. "Oh god." She moaned as she continued to hold onto him for support.

**Puck** started to flicker his tongue over Quinn's clit before slowly inserting his tongue in her. He moaned as Quinn's pussy slowly swallowed his tongue until his lips were on her clit.

**Quinn** 's eyes closed as she just simply moaned enjoying what Puck was doing to her body. She bit on her lower lip as she stood there holding him for support so "God, Puck." she moaned out when she felt his lips on her clit.

**Puck** started to thrust his tongue in and out of Quinn as his upper teeth and lip nibble on her clit. One of his hands snaked up and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it in his huge hand.

**Quinn** bit on her lower lip as she stood there running her hand though his little hair. "Mmm." She mumbled out as she forced her eyes open slightly. With his tongue thrusting in and out of her and his teeth on her clit and his hand on her breast she was getting close very fast.

**Puck** wanted Quinn to come and just taste the blonde's juices. He wondered what she tasted like. He felt Quinn shudder a little but wasn't enough. He knew what he had to do. Puck started sucking on Quinn's clit as he shook his head to give more friction while his hand up her breast pinched her nipple while squeezing her breast.

**Quinn** 's head fell back in pleasure her toes curled slightly in her shoe as she moaned. "I'm gonna soon…" She moaned out. It didn't take long for her to reach the edge. Her breathing was more labored and she couldn't hold off actually cumming any longer, so she let herself go over finally cumming for him.

**Puck** felt Quinn's body shudder violently and knew she was coming. He sucked on her pussy as he drank all her juices, moaning at how she tasted. It was a weird kind of taste but slightly sweet. He's never went down on a girl like this but he was rock hard. After he sucked and cleaned her dry, Puck put back her panty over her pussy and straightened her dress. He stood up and watched Quinn's flushed expression. "All hail Quinn." He quirked his eyebrows.

**Quinn** looked at him once her breathing had leveled out and helped him with her dress and fixing it so it looked okay. She then extended her hand so he could, pull himself up. She then smirked a bit when she noticed that he was hard. "Yes, all hail Quinn." She told him smirking. "So, I suppose you deserve a reward after that one." She told him.

**Puck** laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. And I need to get ready to go to Harmony's anyway. I need to rise up our points, ya know. Since I'm the only guy in the team." He winked before going to his closet and looked for his costume.

**Quinn** chuckled and then nodded "Okay, have fun." she told him. "You can have the rest of the brownies." She told him. "Poor you only guy though." she teased him with a wink. "So I guess Ill go"

**Puck** felt all giddy inside when Quinn said he could have the rest of the brownies. "Nooo. Not poor at all." He chuckled and walked back towards Quinn. "Thanks, babe. I'll see you tomorrow." Puck gave Quinn a chaste kiss and a small spank on her ass before she left. He was left alone to get ready for the rest of the afternoon with Harmony.

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Puck dresses up as Thor in find of his hammer.


	9. I Am Thor!

Ninth chapter and my favorite chapter as well! Puck pretends to be Thor. I had so much fun roleplaying this :p** FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**Heads Up: **Harmony Pearce is an OC and her face claim is Lindsay Pearce.

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**HARMONY TEXTS PUCK**

**Harmony: **So where are we meeting?**  
Puck: **at ur place, hun. just putting on my costume ;) wats ur room #?**  
Harmony: **208 - What should I wear?**  
Puck: **awesome. anything u want. but i'd prefer nothing**  
Harmony: **I'm waiting undressed ;)**  
Puck: **hot. im on my way ;)

* * *

**Puck** put on his old Halloween costume. And yes it was a Thor costume without the long hair. As soon as he put it on, he quickly went to Harmony's room and went in. He closed the door behind him and just stared at Harmony on the bed and totally naked. "I was told you have my hammer." He said with a low yet scruffy voice as he stretched his arm out like Thor would whenever he was about to take his hammer. It was the first time he has sexually roleplayed Thor and so far he was having fun with it.

**Harmony** giggled reaching for the replica hammer she had purchased just for the occasion. She tossed it to his outstretched hand, sitting up onto her knees. She smirked, eyeing Puck's fit body. "I've never been with a God before." Harmony confessed, wanting nothing more than to be utterly and totally dominated.

Though Harmony had experienced many sexcapades, she had role played very few times. This particular role play, she felt, was going to be extremely hot. She felt arousal wash over her frame as she starred at Puck catching the hammer. She licked her lips, patting the bed. "You gonna show me what you can do?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

**Puck** caught the hammer and flexed his biceps a little. He wanted to smirk but knew well how Thor should act. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You, mortal, have stolen a god's weapon." He said in a deep voice as he stood in front of Harmony, looking down at her. "You must be punished for your wrong doing because I am Thor!" He exclaimed as he lifted Harmony and tossed her back down on the bed roughly. "You want to see what I can do? I can shoot lighting… down on your pussy." He pointed Harmony's pussy with his hammer. "Do you really want to see what I am capable of?"

**Harmony** felt the wind that knocked out of her chest as Puck lifted and tossed her into the bed. She growled as Puck climbed on top of her. "I didn't mean to." Harmony frowned as Puck accused her of stealing his hammer. "Punish me? How?" She acted flustered while a lustful hunger burned inside of her. She felt herself grow wetter as Puck taunted her, keeping well in character. "Yes, I really wanna see." Harmony moaned as she spoke, wondering if Puck was as turned on as she was.

**Puck** was definitely getting hard with this roleplay. He pushed the hammer harder on Harmony's pussy, putting more pressure on it. "You dare speak to a god like this? You want to be punished?! Prepare yourself!" He took both of Harmony's hands and tied them on the headboard using the blanket. He went back in between her legs and lifted the hammer and slapped her pussy with it. He knew the hammer was plastic so it wouldn't hurt that much.

**Harmony** groaned at the slap, lifting her hips toward Puck. She could feel her pussy starting to drip from how wet she was. She opened her legs wider, tugging on the restraints holding her down. "Fuck yeah I wanna be punished…" Harmony begged in a low moan. She wanted Puck to fuck her and take control like he was doing. "I'm so wet."

**Puck** bit down on his bottom lip at how hot Harmony was all laid out for him and ready for him to just ravish her in any way he wanted. "You want to see a god's body? My body is none like others. Not even mortals. I am perfect." He said as he slapped Harmony's pussy once again with the hammer and moved the hammer in a circular motion, still pressing down on her.

**Harmony** let out a throaty groan, nodding her head. "Show me…" She said, her eyes darkening as she starred at Puck. Even with the plastic armor costume, his sculpted body was evident. Since she had arrived at the island, she had wanted a taste of Puck. She trashed under him as he moved the hammer in a circular motion, stimulating her clit. "Come on, fuck me!" Harmony's voice was desperate, she wanted more.

**Puck** wanted to fuck Harmony right there and then but he had to play his role. He tried to look offended. "You dare raise your voice to a god?!" His deep low voice echoed into the room. With a last slap on Harmony's pussy, Puck let go of his hammer and started to peel off his costume. His hard on soon stood as it was free from its confinements. "You dare talk to me like that?!" Puck scooted up her body and straddled Harmony's chest. He forced Harmony's mouth to open and shoved his cock in her mouth. "Fuck yeah.." He whispered as his tip hit the back of her throat.

**Harmony** growled as he spoke, surprised how well Puck was managing to stay in character. "What are you going to do about it?" Harmony taunted as Puck began stripping off the costume. His cock was huge and Harmony was starting to get Impatient. She smirked as he straddled her chest. As Puck thrust into her mouth, Harmony wrapped her lips around his cock tightly. "Mmmmm." She hummed into his cock, finally managing to untie her arms. She sat up, grabbing his hips and pulling him deeper into her throat. She began expertly bobbing her head, her tongue twirling around the tip of Puck's cock.

**Puck** just let it all go and let Harmony untie herself since she really wanted to suck his cock. He could never deny anyone who's a cock whore for Puckzilla. He grabbed onto the headboard, groaning softly as Harmony expertly took in his cock. "Fuck!" He exclaimed and arched his back, throwing his head back and making him go deeper in Harmony's mouth wanting to thrust his hips.

**Harmony** had few talents, but one of her best talents was sucking cock. As Puck grabbed the headboard, Harmony began deep-throating his cock, her hand massaging his balls. She pulled all the way back and thrusts him way back in. She gripped his hips, guiding them to thrust in and out of her mouth at a rapid pace.

**Puck** growled at how good Harmony was. She might be the best girl to suck his cock like this. He felt Harmony gripping on his hips and got the hint. He started to thrust his hips against Harmony's face merciless, loving how Harmony could take it all.

**Harmony** loved the way he was thrusting in her, moaning as he went deeper and deeper into her throat. She slowed down and sped up, teasing Puck to his finish. She let her teeth graze him, adding to the pleasure she was giving him.

**Puck** couldn't take it anymore. Harmony's mouth was just too good but didn't want to come just yet. So he slid off of her mouth and sat on the bed next to her, looking at her. "Fuck. How are you so fucking good?" He asked breathlessly but then he didn't give the girl a chance to talk as he lounged onto her, capturing her mouth into a rough kiss and totally tasted himself. He knew he had to make Harmony feel good too so he settled himself back in between her legs, spreading her legs as wide as possible and pushing her thighs down to the bed to really open her up. He placed his hand on her inner thighs to keep her legs open while the other one aligned his extremely hard cock on her entrance and just shoved himself all the way in roughly.

**Harmony** frowned as Puck pulled out of her mouth, but grinned as he sat beside her. "I just-" But before she could finish Puck took her mouth in a rough kiss. She bit his lip teasingly, her tongue pushing past his lips. Harmony's hands found his biceps, squeezing them playfully. Puck spread her thighs, alibi king his huge cock with her wet entrance. He pushed her thighs against the mattress and shoved himself all the way in. Harmony's back instantly arched at the feel, her walls constricting around him. "Fuck yeeeeah." She moaned, her nails digging into his back. Puck pulled out and thrust into her again at a painfully slow pace. He repeated again, Harmony dripping wet. "Come on, punish me." Her voice full of lust and want.

**Puck** growled as he started to thrust hard, rough and fast. He just wanted to come but he wanted Harmony to have as much pleasure when he comes. One of his hands went to Harmony's clit and started to rub on it as he continued to ram in her.

**Harmony**'s hips began bucking as Puck increased the speed with which he thrust into her. "Puuuuck!" She moaned at the feel of his rough finger tips rubbing her clit. She wrapped her legs around him instinctively, allowing him to enter her deeper than before.

**Puck** groaned louder when Harmony wrapped her legs around his waist, making him even go deeper. He never thought it was possible. "Damnit!" His other hand held onto her shoulder so he could do faster thrusts in her. He growled out her name as he kept rubbing her clit in time with his new pace of thrusting..

**Harmony** grew impatient, pushing Puck over with all her might, so she could ride him. But, the push was too large, and the two fell off the bed. As Puck hit the ground, he went deeper into Harmony. "God yeah!" Harmony shouted, beginning to ride Puck. His hands found her waist, guiding her up and down his cock.

**Puck** fell on the floor with a thump sound and letting out a little 'umf' as he hit the floor. "Fuck! Harmony!" But his anger was cut short when Harmony began to ride him and he let out a deep moan. "Holy shit.. So fucking hot!" One of his hands found her breast and began to squeeze it, pinching her nipple along the process.

**Harmony** quickened her pace, grinding her hips against his with every thrust. Harmony's head fell back, her hands planted against Puck's chest as she continued. He massaged her breasts, sending her closer and closer to orgasm. "I'm sooo close." Harmony groaned, starting to feel her walls constrict around Puck's dick.

**Puck** groaned when her pace went faster. When Harmony said she was close, the thumb of his hand that was on her waist started to rub on her clit hoping it would help her get off. He thrusts upward, meeting Harmony's every thrusts and groaning at her walls constricting. "Cum!" He demanded.

At the sound of Puck's demand, Harmony was sent right over the edge. She began squirting, spilling all over Puck. "Fuuuuuuck!" She moaned, riding out her orgasm.

**Puck** felt Harmony's walls constrict more and together with her squirting he went all the way in Harmony, stilling himself there as came with a long deep growl. He thrusts slowly, riding his orgasm and just laid back on the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

**Harmony** leaned forward, placing a rough kiss on his lips. "You sure are a God-like." She smirked, winking,

**Puck** roughly kissed back and smirked back. He placed his hands back on Harmony's waist, running his hands up and down her sides. "Thanks. And you're a good little mortal fucker, aren't you?"

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Puck slips in Sam's room while Sam's sick.


	10. Good Night, My Sweet Charming Prince

Tenth chapter! A little Spuck fluff ;) **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**SAM TEXTS PUCK**

**Sam:** Hey babe...how was the party? i'm sorry i didnt go...i felt really really sick. :/  
**Puck:** hey.. its ok. we didnt push thru the party. y didnt u text me that u were sick? i couldve went to u and took care of u. i was just in my room the whole nite..  
**Sam:** I couldn't move babe... :/ i'm sorry...if you wanna come over now though...i wouldn't mind. :)  
**Puck:** damn. u might got something from the dock? aw baby. i will. i'll wrap u up with my body. im on my way  
**Sam:** I dont know...sigh. I feel better now though. Just tired. Maybe I ate something bad.  
**Sam:** thanks, babe. :*  
**Puck:** maybe.. watever it is, i'll come and take care of u. poor sammy wammy :(  
**Puck:** u're welcome, babe :*  
**Sam:** stop being so amazing. :*  
**Puck:** 4 u? never!

* * *

**Puck** quickly got off his bed and practically ran towards Sam's room. He didn't even bothered to put on slippers or change his clothes, that were only his boxers and a white wifebeater. At first he was pissed at Sam, thinking the blonde was with one of the Hudson twins, but jealousy and anger was overpowered by concern. He went in Sam's room quietly and closed the door gently. He tiptoed to Sam's bed and slid to his side. "Hey, baby.." Taking some of the pillows off to replace his body. He kissed Sam's cheek and looked sad.

**Sam** opened his eyes slowly, a small smile appearing on his face. "Hey babe," he said hoarsely, laying his head on Puck's chest, his body cradling itself around Puck's. "How'd you spend your day?" he asked, rubbing his head against Puck's shirt.

**Puck** looked sadder when he heard Sam talk. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly. "It was okay. Spent time with Mike this morning. Then with Quinn earlier that afternoon. Then I fucking roleplayed as Thor with Harmony." He chuckled. "It was hella funny at first 'cause I have the costume and all then she bought an identical hammer to the real Thor." He sighed as he calmed down. "How about you, baby? All day in bed?"

**Sam** smiled widely, loving the way Puck's arms felt around him. "I…nothing really…I had sex with Rory…and that was it." Sam sighed, looking up at Puck. "You're so beautiful, babe," he whispered, giving him a deep, long kiss.

**Puck** nodded and pursed his lips. "You really should have texted me." He playfully glared but then his face fell into a smile as Sam kissed him deeply in a long kiss. He kissed back and let a hand rest on Sam's stomach, rubbing it lightly.

**Sam** broke their kiss slowly. "I know…I'm sorry…" he said, biting his lower lip. He took Puck's free hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together. "I'm just glad you're here now, Noah," he whispered, nuzzling their noses.

**Puck** shrugged. "It's okay, baby." He let Sam intertwine their fingers, holding Sam's hand tightly. "I'm glad too." He booped his nose on Sam's nose playfully. "I'm a still a little concerned for you.. What did you catch?"

**Sam** shrugged back, shaking his head. "I don't know really…my back hurts a lot and i had a terrible headache…probably just a cold…nothing some tea and exercise won't fix," He said, staring into Puck's eyes. "I wish we could just lay here."

**Puck** sighed slightly, not wanting Sam suffer like this. "Well do you want me to give you a massage or do you wanna just cuddle until we fall asleep?" He smiled as he asked.

**Sam** smiled. "I want you to just hold me…and care about me..and fall asleep together, babe," he said, giving Puck another long, deep kiss. He tightened his grip on their joined hands and blushed, hiding his face in Puck's shirt. "Will..will you be my boyfriend?"

**Puck** couldn't help but melt into the long, deep kiss as he nodded to what Sam said. Once Sam hid face on his shirt, he knew Sam was blushing but didn't expect that question out of the other boy that night. "W..What?" His eyes grew bigger, hearing Sam ask him personally was still surprising.

**Sam** bit his lip hard, turning so his back faced Puck. He hid his face in a pillow, muffling his voice. "Nothing, nevermind, sorry,…"

**Puck** sighed when Sam turned so the blonde boy's back was facing him. "Sam.." He said softly as he scooted closer to the blonde boy and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kept his lips closer to Sam's ear so he'll only whisper. "I just.. If we'll be in a relationship, I don't want you to sleep around… Like I said, I'm the jealous type. And I know that's not gonna happen. So I just want us to be like this first. Okay?" He tightened his arm around Sam. "You know I like you." He whispered as he nibbled on Sam's ear.

**Sam** nodded into the pillow, understanding what Puck meant. Sam was the jealous type, too, though he didn't show it. He turned his head with a small smile. "I really like you, Noah," he whispered back, kissing him deeply, slightly moaning into it. "it's fine. we're dating then," he said, wrapping his arms around Puck to bring him closer to him for a long kiss.

**Puck** smiled widely and letting Sam wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer as he nodded about them dating. He didn't mind. As long as he got to be on Sam's side every night. He wrapped his arms around the blonde boy as well as he kissed Sam back. He wrapped a leg over Sam's leg, just wanting more ways to touch Sam. "I really like you too, Sam." He whispered against Sam's lips. "But if we do more kissing like this, I'm gonna get hard." He chuckled against Sam's lips.

**Sam** chuckled, giving Puck a soft kiss on the nose. "Then let's go to sleep, babe," he said, turning back around from Puck and wrapping Puck's arm around him. This time, he made sure to hold Puck's hand in his own before he went to sleep. "Ouch," he groaned, feeling his headache coming back. "Good night my sweet charming prince, Noah," Sam whispered, squeezing his hand.

**Puck** nodded with a smile as he watch Sam turned his back, letting Sam pull his arm over him. He kissed the side of Sam's head and nuzzled the back of Sam's head, getting really sleepy. He yawned softly and smiled. "Sweet prince charming?" He chuckled and shook his head lightly. "G'night, Samuel Evans, the boy I like." He left a kiss on the back of Sam's neck before falling asleep.

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Kurt hosts a beach party that ends in drama.


	11. Beach Party!

Eleventh chapter! Party chapter! And the longest chapter yet! **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**Just a heads up:**

Becca- twin of Rachel Berry, face claim: Lea Michele  
Anthony- twin of Kurt Hummel, face claim: Chris Colfer  
Summer- twin of Harmony Pearce, face claim: Selena Gomez

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 AND MORE POVS ONLY ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS SAM**

**Puck: **baby, where did u go?! I slept in and wen I woke up u weren't by my side :(**  
Sam: **Sorry i left you babe. I went for a jog and to get food. I left you a sammich near the light :) you looked too cute for me to wake up. :***  
Puck: **its ok, babe. at least u're feeling better now 2 go for a jog, thats more important ;) thanks. u didnt need to. i ate it even when I was still in bed lol. shut up. if there was an earthquake youd leave me here cause im too cute to wake up :p :***  
Sam: **You're so lazy and cute and adorable and :* are you kidding? I'd carry you in my arms to safety, babe. :***  
Puck: **are those all good things? lol. the lazy one sure. haha. babe :* oh really now? haha! come on. u shuld wake me up! dont want to make u run carrying me. we'll just hold hands and run to safety ) :***  
Sam: **Yes, because they make me blush and stuff :* you're soooo cute noah. and then if we're about to die we can kiss and hold each other and just be together. :***  
Puck: **hahaha. everything i do makes u blush and stuff :p hush. i'll protect u with my body so you'll survive.**  
Sam: **Is that a bad thing? :) you're amazing, babe. my noah.**  
Puck: **hell no. as long as u're only like that with me.. then I feel special ;) my sammy wammy.**  
Sam: **It's a promise I intend to keep. :* My Noah Pucky. ^_^**  
Puck: **thanks, baby :*my nickname for u is better. it rhymes :p**  
Sam: **Well I like Noah Pucky. **My **Noah Pucky. :***  
Puck: **my sammy wammy :* and yes, all urs ;)**  
Sam: **You're making me blush babe.**  
Puck: **i know :D u've got any plans for today?**  
Sam: **Not yet. :) what do you have in mind?**  
Puck: **hmm. go to the party with me tonight? kurt said it's on tonight. so would u go with me?**  
Sam: **Of course, baby :* See you later!

* * *

**Kurt** walks out to the beach. He sets up a drink table and lays out a couple of beach chairs.

**Becca** walks to the beach in a bikini and cover up and sees Kurt. "KURTSIE"

**Anthony** helped Kurt set up the party. "So do tell me how I got dragged into helping you?" he smirked as he set down the stereo on the table.

**Brittany** walks to the beach wearing a bikini with a short dress over it.

**Kurt** smiles and goes to hug Becca. "Hey." He sticks his tongue out at Tony. "You love helping me!"

**Becca** hugs Kurt back, smiling

**Brittany** "Hello, Hummels." smiles as she comes up to them.

**Mike** walked over to the Hummel brothers and decides to help out, all the while downing his first beer.

**Quinn** walked onto the beach not really sure who would be here, but since Kurt was throwing this thing then it should totally be fun. She was wearing her bikini and quickly noticed her friends. "BEX, KURZY!" she said as she went to hug both of them

**Becca** hugged Quinn, twirling her around

**Kurt** waves at Quinn. "Hi." He turns to Brittany. "And I do believe I owe you some time. Yes?"

**Mike** spotted Puck, and winked in his direction, finally getting the last of the beach chairs organized.

**Sam** walked slowly to the beach, looking around for Puck.

**Brittany** smiles and places a quick kiss on Kurt's lips, "I believe that you do and your brother too."

**Mike** intercepted Sam, "Hey dude, you fancy a beer?"

**Quinn** laughed as she got twirled around. "Gosh Bex, you're so strong." She teased the girl as she let her legs back down so she could reach the ground once more.

**Anthony** wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and kisses his neck playfully. "I know but I thought you meant a different kind of help."

**Sam** looks up at Mike and smiles. "Hey Mike," He said with a small nod. "Sure, I'd love one."

**Becca** laughed at Quinn "I try."

**Puck** walks to the beach with the neon paint and black lights, pushing the stroller with the things and nodding to Mike. He looks for Quinn, wanting her to see the paint first.

**Mike** grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged him over to the table with the beers on, "So you're trying to find Puck huh?"

**Summer** feels awkward because she doesn't know anybody.

"Work out much?" Quinn teased as she took the girls arm and kind of pinched it to see her muscles. She then saw Puck from the corner of her eye. "Puck!" She said as she waved the boy over to her and Becca.

**Sam** gulps, being dragged to the table. He lets go of Mike's hand and nods. "Yeah…have you seen him?" He asks, grabbing a beer and taking a sip.

**Brittany** notices Summer and walks over to her "Summer."

"Just did this morning." Becca replied, laughing again

**Puck** saw Sam but then Mike got to him first and told himself he'll go over to Sam later. He heard Quinn call him and went over to where both the ladies were. "Sup, ladies? I've got the goods. I still have to get the booze tho. It's in my room."

**Kurt** kisses Brittany's lips. "Ok, let me go around and greet everyone. And then I will come back fo you." He turns to Anthony. "Oh you. You are rebellious." He giggles. "I really meant help me with setting up." He kissed his lips. "Ok, go get the vodka from the ice box and mix it with the punch?"

"No sorry I haven't, dude. But I guess he must be around here somewhere." Mike said to Sam, looking around for the mohawked guy.

**Anthony** kissed his brother back with an extra unf before pulling away. Pouting he let go and went to do what Kurt told him but not without smacking his ass playfully first.

**Sam** takes another swig of his beer and sees Puck over by Quinn. "Found him." He says, giving Mike a quick spank on the ass. "I like to tease." He said with a wink, walking off to Puck.

**Quinn** smiled when she saw Puck and looked at the paint in his hands. "Fun, wanna paint each other?" She asked, it was their idea for this whole neon blacklight thing. She then looked at Becca "Be fun, and you can totally tell." She told the girl. "Oh booze, you gonna need help getting them?" She asked him.

**Brittany** moves over to the table and grabs a drink sipping on it she looked at everyone. She hadn't met most of them besides over the internet and damn they were all hot.

**Becca** had an idea come to her mind. She whispered into Quinn's ear. "Quinny, let's fuck Puck together"

**Mike** was taken aback by the spank and there was no way he was letting Sam get away with it. Downing the rest of his beer he ran over to where Sam was headed and spanking him right back. "I like to tease too." Before turning to Quinn and waving hello.

**Puck** laughed and nodded. "Sure, blondie. But paint later, set up first." He quirked his eyebrows as he gave the buckets of paint to her. "Take care of that and I'll take care of the lights." Puck took care of the black lights when he saw Sam walking his way over to him. He smirked and quirked his eyebrows. "Hey, babe."

**Puck** 's eyes grew when Becca spoke. "I have no objections to that except.. Not tonight, ladies." He winked at Sam.

**Kurt** jumps when his ass was slapped. He walked over to Puck and jumped on his back.

**Sam** yelped when Mike spanked him. He slightly hoped the Asian boy wouldn't do anything else. He instantly smiled when Puck spoke. "Hey," He said back, hearing what Becca and Quinn were talking about. "Ladies," He said with a nod, going over to Puck and planting a long kiss on him, joining their hands.

**Becca** pouted at Puck

**Quinn** looked over at Becca when she heard what she'd whispered in her ear just half nodding before hearing what Puck was telling her. "Right gotta get those lights up to see." She told him with a chuckle. She then took the buckets of body paint from him and watched him walk away. But then he spoke as he walked away she turned to becca "You heard the man —"

**Becca** "But i want to, now"

**Brittany** sits down in one of the beach chairs. Just watching her competition.

**Sam** stepped back a little, seeing Kurt jump on Puck. "Uh…hi, Kurt…"

**Puck** kissed Sam back but then stopped the kiss, feeling a little shy since they were seen by their friends. "Hey, baby. Glad you came." He winked at Sam but then was surprised with Kurt on his back. "Kurt!" He let go of Sam's hand and held Kurt, not wanting the smaller boy to fall.

**Mike** gave Sam a strange look when he yelped, wondering if he had done anything wrong. Thankfully his cell started ringing so he made his excuses and headed in his own direction.

**Kurt** blinks as he holds onto Puck's back. Feels like he's interrupting a marriage. "I just.. well.. hi. " Slides off his back. "Please do enjoy the party." He turns and runs off.

**Sam** nodded as Kurt left, wrapping his arm around Puck's waist. "So, what're you all up to?" he asked, feeling extremely territorial.

**Puck** "Hey." He chuckled but then is slowly disappeared when Kurt jumped off then ran off. He turned around. "Kurt!" He tried to call the boy over and sighed when he didn't look back. He automatically smiled when Sam wrapped his arm around Puck's waist. "Well I'm setting up the lights then getting the booze from my room. Wanna help?" He rests his hands on Sam's waist.

**Sam** kisses Puck again. "I'd love to babe."

**Puck** smiles into the kiss. "Awesome. Now these lights need to go there, there, there, there and there." He pointed to five different spots. "Don't worry, they'll be easy to put up. Just like what you do with Puckzilla." He winked and chuckled as he bent down to get the lights from the stroller.

**Sam** chuckles, nodding. "You're a dork," he says, grabbing some of the lights and starting to hang them up. "Like this?" he calls over to Puck, making sure his ass was out.

**Puck** was setting up one of the lights when Sam asked him and he almost dropped the light when he saw Sam. "Uhm.." Yes, if you're making Puckzilla say hi to you. "A little more to the left." He licked his lips as he stared at Sam's ass.

**Mike** finished off his phone call and headed back to the party, spotting Puck and Sam first, "Hey guys, sorry about rushing off, was on the phone with my brother."

**Sam** chuckled, swinging his ass from side to side. He got back up and walked over to Puck, about to kiss him when he heard Mike. "Oh, hey Mike," he said, his arms wrapped around Puck.

**Mike** noticed the way Sam swung his arms around Puck, never noticing until now just how protective he was. "So…" he started, not really knowing how to move the conversation along.

**Puck** 's head was moving along with Sam's ass. Then he heard Mike and nodded. His eyebrows rose when Sam wrapped his around him. He chuckled and looked at Mike. "Wanna help us out?"

**Sam** smiled, resting his head on Puck's chest. "We're setting up lights."

**Mike** nodded, "Sure thing man, what do you uhm… need?" he asked, winking at them both.

**Puck** handed out a light to Mike, having a little difficulty with Sam's arms around him. He didn't say anything cause he didn't want them to go. "Here. It goes there." He pointed to a spot,

**Mike** grabbed the light and walked to the spot Puck wanted him in and putting it in place, waving his ass as he did so, "This good?"

**Puck** gulped when Mike waved his Asian ass. "A little higher.." He said and wrapped an arm around Sam with a light on his other hand.

**Sam** smirked. "I think that's fine, Mike. Perfect right there. Put the other one up."

**Mike** smiled when he knew Puck was checking him out, and got back down. "Give me a second Sam, I'm freaking hot here!" He said before ripping off his t-shirt and showing off his abs. "Now, what did you want again?"

**Sam** raised an eyebrow, looking up at Puck. "Put the other one up, Michael," he groaned, his hands roaming down to Puck's ass and playing with it. Sam gave Puck a long, deep kiss, watching Mike with a glare.

**Puck** 's a little surprised with this side of Sam. He didn't know why but he was kinda getting turned on by it. His arm tightened around Sam as he kissed Sam back. He leaned back slightly, feeling a little loopy with the kiss. "Wow, babe.." He licked his lips.

**Mike** smirked, knowing exactly what Sam was doing. "Nah, I think I will leave that light to you Sam," he told him, thrusting the light into his hand and grabbed a hold of Puck's arm, "Don't I get a kiss dude?"

**Sam** coughed, dropping the light to the sand. "We don't need it," he said, giving Mike another glare. Sam kissed Puck before he could reply, moaning into it loudly, his hands still working on Puck's ass.

**Puck** moaned into his kiss with Sam. His hands went down to Sam's ass as well, grinding his erection on his. "Fuck, Sam.." He mumbled against Sam's lips.

**Puck** was a little confused with what was going on with Mike and Sam. When Mike asked him, he shrugged. "Sure?" He didn't know why Mike wanted a kiss from him. Well maybe he was just that hot.

**Mike** glared at the two of them, "Then come here," he said, pulling Puck away from Sam and pulling him into his own deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Puck's mouth and watching Sam from the corner of his eye.

**Puck** 's eyes grew wide when Mike pulled him off Sam and kissed him. He then moaned quietly when Mike thrusts his tongue in his mouth, sucking on his tongue lightly.

**Sam** scoffed, keeping his anger down and trying not to punch Mike. He slid his hand under Puck's jeans and started stroking him slowly. "What do you say we get out of here babe?" he asking, taking his free hand and pulling Puck back.

**Mike** pulled back from the kiss and glared at Sam, before linking his hand with Puck's free one. "Sure Puck, I don't mind us all getting out of here… my dick does kind of need some action," he rubbed the outline of his erection into Puck's hip.

**Puck** moaned loudly against Mike's mouth when Sam stroked him under his jeans. "Fuck.." He mumbled and leaned back from Mike. He looked at Sam with half lidded eyes and nodded. "Hell yes.." He followed Sam and kissed the blonde boy, moaning but then Mike was starting to rub his erection on Puck that caused Puck stop kissing Sam. "Shit." He was so screwed.

**Sam** slapped Mike's erection away, pushing him with his arm. "I don't like to share MY Noah," Sam said sternly, taking his hand out of Puck's pants and wrapping both of his arms around Puck's waist. "Come on. Let's go."

**Mike** wasn't going to take this lying down and ripped Sam away from Puck. "He isn't YOUR Noah, he's Puck. Cool, awesome, amazing in bed, Puck." At that, Mike pushed Sam, feeling the anger rise, "Now why don't you go!"

**Kurt** "Oh, Everett may come by later. He's on my team. He could help!" He smiled widely. "Ok, let us begin this threesome!"

**Puck** now knew what was going on and when the two boys were starting to push each other, Puckzilla went byebye. He went in between them to stop them from pushing each other more. "Stop it!" He growled out. "Baby.." He looked at Sam. "Are you.. jealous?" His eyes lit when he said jealous. He knew Sam was totally jealous but he wanted to hear it from the boy himself.

**Sam** glared at Mike. "He's my fucking boyfriend!" he yelled, about to go at him when Puck intervened. Sam looked at Puck at nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm not gonna let this half-ass fuck my man in front of me!" he said, pushing Puck aside and going at Mike for a punch in the face.

**Mike** grinned when Sam finally admitted that he was jealous, but then had to quickly dodge when the blonde guy came lunging towards him. Watching Sam fall to the ground, Mike yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? I just wanna have some fun… Puck you seriously need to calm him the fuck down."

**Puck** couldn't help but smile when Sam yelled out to Mike that he was Sam's boyfriend. He tried to hide his smile when Sam admitted he was jealous but was pushed away by the blonde. Puck quickly went to Sam's side when he fell. "Are you okay, baby?!" He searched Sam's body for any cuts. He looked up at Mike. "You calm the fuck down!"

**Sam** flipped over, seeing Puck. "I'm fine," he said, getting up, seeing Anthony was here, too, trying to stop them. "Whatever. Let's go," he said, shaking the sand off his clothes heading back to the rooms.

**Mike** felt like a complete dick, but he wasn't going to take all the blame for all this shit. "Hey," he yelled after them, "I was not the one who was ready to punch someone in the face, I came here to have fun, and if the both of you would just open your eyes you would notice… that I want you both!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs before pulling Sam into a kiss and hoping for the best.

**Puck** was already following Sam when Mike yelled and pulled Sam into a kiss. His jaw clenched, personally seeing another guy kiss Sam. He walked over to them and looked at them, folding his arms over his chest. He looked at Sam and waited for his reaction.

**Sam** was taken aback when Mike kissed him. He leaned back a little, a small smile on his face. "Oh Mike…" he whispered, punching Mike in the stomach and pushing him on the ground. "FUCK OFF!" He took Puck's hands and ran off towards their room.

**Puck** was surprised at Sam for punching him on the stomach. He wanted to help the Asian dude but then Sam took his hands and ran off. "Sorry, dude!"

**Mike** was completely stunned, as he clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. He was in utter pain, and couldn't believe that someone had physically attacked him. Trying as hard as he could, tears forming in his eyes, he breathed out, "Puck… help!"

**Sam** shouted back at Mike, shaking his head. "No one fucks with me and gets out safe!"

**Puck** "Sorry!" He really felt bad but he wanted Sam all on his own and was glad Sam felt the same.

**Mike** managed to pull himself to his feet and began to walk. He looked down at his stomach and saw a bruise already starting to form. "Go on then, but this just makes you as bad as him Puck. Try not to talk to me again!" Mike spoke, holding back tears as hard as he could.

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Puck being the middle of all this tries to calm down Sam and get back on Mike's good side.


	12. Please Forgive Me

Twelfth chapter! Nike/Muck , Changman chap!

**1, 030 views** aleady! Thank you guys so much!** FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**Puck** really felt bad for leaving Mike lying on the sand when Sam punched him at the party. But good thing Mike was so cool to forgive him and gave him a chance to make it up to the Asian dude. He made his way to Mike's room and knocked on the door.

**Mike** was waiting around for Puck. He had planned on staying mad at him for like a week, but in the end he knew that he couldn't. Puck was just too cute and Mike couldn't resist him, and now that he had made it up with Sam, there was no need to stay angry. Hearing the knock on the door, Mike bellowed from the balcony, "Door's open."

**Puck** heard the voice from the other side of the door and opened it. He stepped in and closed it behind him. "Sup, my little sexy Asian." He quirked his eyebrows and walked towards Mike to the balcony.

**Mike** heard Puck close the door and could instantly smell the familiar aroma. Sex and dried spunk. Mike turned on the balcony and waved Puck over, "This sexy little Asian is rather horny, how about Puckzilla?" He grinned.

**Puck** smirked. "Aren't you always horny?" He rested a hand on Mike's waist as he chuckled softly. "Well Puckzilla's all hard and ready for action. Feel it for yourself." He pushed Mike to the bars of the balcony and pressed his aching erection on Mike's, moaning at the sensation.

**Mike** laughed slightly. "Of course I am always horny… wouldn't be here otherwise," he replied before being pushed against the balcony. He loved the feel of Puck's body against him, and he loved feeling his hard dick even more. "Damn, someone is ready aren't they?" Mike then grabbed Puck by the ass and pulled him even closer, making him feel his own erection. "Ready just like me!"

**Puck** moaned softly when Mike grabbed him by the ass and pulled him even closer, making their erections press harder on each other. "Fuck.. Yes. So ready for you." He groaned quietly as he started bucking his hips slightly, wanting more friction. "Tell me what you want, Mikey. I'll do anything just to make it up to you."

**Mike** was so ready for the day's events he could barely contain himself. Following Puck's lead, he bucked his hips, feeling dick on dick, through the material of course. "I want you on your knees Puckerman, I want you to give me the best blowjob I have ever had. Then… I want you grasping the balcony as I plough into your tight, hairy hole." Mike growled, feeling a strange new sense of control.

**Puck** moaned loudly when Mike began to buck his hips as well, feeling so turned on with this. He mewled at excitement when Mike started to tell him what he wanted Puck to do. "Ogod. Fuck.. yes!" He was overpowered by pleasure and would do anything for those things to happen. He fell on his knees and fumbled with Mike's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. "I want all of those things with you, Mikey.." He said as he pushed Mike's pants down to his ankles and smirked up at the Asian boy for going commando.

**Mike** pushed a hand between them and began to rub his leaking erection through his pants when Puck started moaning about how much he wanted to do these for him. When Puck dropped to his knees for him, Mike gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for being able to command such a hot hunk. With his pants around his ankles, Mike looked down and smirked back at Puck, "I love it when you call me Mikey." Mike told him, before grabbing his erect dick and smearing the precum leaking from the tip over Puck's lips.

**Puck** closed his eyes as Mike smeared his precum on Puck's lips. He rested his hands on Mike's thighs as he teasingly licked the tip of the Asian boy's cock, moaning at the taste of Mike's precum. He leaned back and looked up at Mike as he licked his lips slowly, taking in the precum. "Mmm. Mikey tastes delicious."

**Mike** grinned when Puck complimented him on the taste of his precum, "Well I do eat a lot of banana's, and you know what they say?" he asked, seeing Puck's confused yet cute face, "You are what you eat!" He laughed before grabbing the bit of Puck's hair he had and pulling him back onto his dick, "Open wide Puckzilla."

**Puck** laughed and shook his head. "You're such a dork." And before he knew it Mike was pulling on his mohawk for him to go back to Mike's standing organ. He opened his mouth wide, remembering to keep his teeth away from Mike's cock. He dug his fingernails on Mike's thighs when he tried to deep throat his cock while his tongue swirled around Mike's shaft.

**Mike** was in total ecstasy. Not only was he going to fuck Puckerman's tight hairy hole later, he now had him on his knees giving him an amazing blowjob. He felt Puck's tongue work his shaft and he began thrusting his hips, hitting the back of Puck's throat, and knowing his liquid precum would be spewing down his throat. "More Puck… fuck… more!"

**Puck** started to bob his head on Mike's cock when the Asian boy begged for more. His hands went from Mike's thighs to his ass, pulling Mike in time with the bobbing of his head. He spanked Mike's ass cheeks, rubbing his hand over the skin, wanting to make it reddish with his hand mark over it.

**Mike** loved it when Puck got rough with him. And although he wouldn't ever say it to anyone out loud so due to his hate of violence, he loved getting spanked. Thrusting back and forth, Mike was relishing in the hand reddening his butt and the mouth sucking his cock like a vacuum.

**Puck** 's one hand went down to his own erection and rubbed himself through his pants, feeling himself rock hard. He continued to bob his head, not a little fast as he looked up at Mike, smiling around the Asian boy's cock.

**Mike** 's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Puck smile around him, as he then looked down towards the man on his knees. Noting that Puck was rubbing himself off, Mike decided to make another command, "Take your dick out for me bro."

**Puck** nodded with Mike still in his mouth as both of his hands went down to his pants to unbutton then unzip it. Of course he went commando, feeling his cock stood free as he pushed his pants down on his knees and grabbed his cock in his hand. He continued to bob his head, moaning as he pumped himself.

**Mike** looked down at Puck stroking his fully hard cock, and it made him shoot a load more precum into Puck's mouth. He wanted to hear Puck slurping on it, loving the taste of it, but more importantly, gagging on it. This was the best way to forgive someone, getting them to service your weapon. "You are such a cock-slut aren't you Puckasaurus?"

**Puck** gagged on the precum that squirted from Mike's cock. But he didn't stop bobbing his head, he just sucked on Mike and made some slurping noises in the process. He smiled around Mike's cock again at his question. Puck just nodded and moaned around Mike's cock when he teased the slit of his own cock with his thumb.

**Mike** started groaning like mad man when Puck began moaning around his cock. He looked down to see Puck playing with his own dick, watching him tease the slit of his own dick and got an idea. Knowing how much he loved it himself, he made a request, "Puck, what you're doing with your dick looks so good, do it to me… with your tongue!"

**Puck** smirked around Mike and nodded. He swiped his tongue over Mike's slit over and over whenever he bobbed back of Mike's cock, tasting more of Mike's precum.

**Mike** loved what Puck was doing to him now. But soon he was getting bored, plus his ass was starting to ache leaning against the balcony. Now it was time to take things a step further, so he pushed Puck off his wet dick. "You ready to get fucked Puckerman?" Mike asked, winking at the mohawked hunk.

**Puck** was confused when Mike pushed him off his Asian cock. But then smirked when Mike asked him his question. "Hell yeah." He said with a slightly raspy voice since Mike hit the back of his throat a couple of times. "Where do you want me?" He said sexily as he looked up at Mike.

**Mike** pulled Puck up and planted a quick kiss on his lips, tasting his own precum on Puck's tongue. Looking around, he knew exactly where he wanted Puck. He stripped them both so they were fully naked and motioned Puck so he had his hands sprawled out on the edge of the balcony, facing away from him. Getting on his knees, Mike spat into Puck's hairy hole.

**Puck** smiled when Mike kissed him, kissing him back as well. He let Mike strip him and moved him to where Mike wanted him. He was looking at the scenery and saw how beautiful it was but he jumped a little when Mike spat in his hole. He gasped softly, knowing well what Mike was doing.

**Mike** continued to play with Puck's hole, this time, not only spitting by licking up and down Puck's crack. Until, he pretty soon was eating the fuck out of Puck's hairy asshole. The feel of the rough hair on Mike's tongue and chin just turned him on even more, and he pulled away to remark to Puck, "Dude, do you know how fucking hot you are?" Before stuffing a finger right inside him.

**Puck** moaned lowly when Mike started to play with his hole but when Mike was getting to really eat the fuck out of him, Puck couldn't help but really moan out loud. He heard Mike's question and smirked but then groaned when he felt an intrusion that he knew was Mike's finger. "Shit!" He breathed deeply, trying to relax his body so Mike's finger went in him a little soothingly.

**Mike** was very pleased when he heard Puck cry out, in a mix of pain and pleasure when he stuffed his finger inside. He worked one all the way in, then pulled slowly out until it was practically gliding into Puck's hole, "That's it Puck… take it like that," Mike spoke before wetting a second finger and entering him.

**Puck** moaned loudly when Mike slid in another finger, really opening him up. His back arched, tossing his head back as he felt more of the pleasure now than the pain. He pushed his ass back on Mike's fingers, wanting more friction inside him.

**Mike** loved it when Puck was like this. Having his hole spread open for him and not having a care in the world as he let the pleasure take control of him. When Puck started pushing back, wanting more in his hole, Mike knew he couldn't wait any longer and stood up. "Think it's about time you took my Asian cock!"

**Puck** held on the metal bars and wiggled his ass, whining at the loss of Mike's fingers. "Just fucking stick that dick in my ass, Chang!" He demanded.

**Mike** saw that ass wiggle in front of him and it was all he needed. "As you say Puckzilla," Mike said before lining his dick up with Puck's hole and thrusting it in as hard and fast as he could. "Fuck!"

**Puck** growled as loud as he can get and he practically stop up straight, leaning back on Mike's chest with his mouth opened wide. He kept his head thrown back, resting on Mike's shoulder. "Shit… Mikey.." He whispered as a million jolts of pleasure just shot him.

**Mike** loved the sound of Puck crying out in utter pleasure. Puck felt so tight around his dick, and he could tell that not many people had passed through Puck's hairy hole before. He placed a hand on Puck's chest, holding him in place as he gently fucked him. Mike played with his nipples a little, as he kissed the side of his neck. "Say my name like that again Puck… say it please…" Mike practically begged the guy.

**Puck** didn't stop moaning especially when Mike started to gently fuck him and play with his nipples. He felt Mike's lips on his neck and smiled as Mike begged him to say the Asian boy's name. He turned his head to look at Mike. "Mikey.." He moaned out before capturing Mike's lips in a heated kiss.

**Mike** moaned into the kiss as he started fucking Puck harder. Even his own brother didn't even call him Mikey, and after hearing the way Puck says it, he wouldn't let anybody but him say it again. Sucking Puck's tongue into his mouth, Mike picked up the pace, until soon, he was thrusting in and out of Puck at top speed.

**Puck** kept a hand on the steel bar while his other hand tangled his fingers though Mike's hair, keeping his head there so they could keep kissing. He moaned louder into Mike's mouth when the Asian boy started to fasten up his pace. His hand cupped the back of Mike's neck just to get a hold of something. "Mikey! Fuck.. There! Yes!" He began to moved his ass back, meeting every Mike's thrust.

**Mike** was pumping Puck's ass with as much as power as he could muster now, knowing that he or Puck could blow their loads at any moment. He felt Puck's hand gripping his hair, pulling him closer and he tongue-fucked his mouth. He knew he was hitting that spot inside of Puck when he began crying out and brining his ass back, "Oh fuck baby, you want it there? Yeah I'll give it to you right there…" He yelled, before moving of his hands between Puck's legs and grabbing his leaking cock.

**Puck** 's head just drops back, resting it back on Mike's shoulder as he took in all the pleasure he was feeling. "Yes! Oh fuck!" He yelled as Mike kept hitting his prostate, feeling his orgasm close even so when Mike grabbed his leaking cock and started to pump him. "Mikeeeey… I'm gonna.. Soo cloose"

**Mike** was almost ready to blow, but before he did, he wanted to bring Puck over the edge first. "Yes Puck, fucking cum for me… shoot that load baby!" He cried out, pumping his ass and his dick in unison.

**Puck** just needed those words for him to get off. With a couple more of thrusts and pumps, he turned his head and bit on Mike's neck to muffle a 'Mikey' as he shuddered, coming on the steel bars and on Mike's hand.

**Mike** 's dick gave one final thrust into Puck's hole before he felt Puck falling apart in front of him. He felt Puck bite him, and the muffled cry of his name when his cum shot all over his hand, and it was the hottest thing Mike had ever witnessed. Bringing his hand to his face, he tasted Puck's cum and held it out for Puck to try himself. "You are gorgeous, you know that bro?" Mike asked, his dick still fully erect inside Puck's gaping hole.

**Puck** just lent back on Mike's body all spent and dazed of the aftershock of his orgasm. He let go of Mike's neck, seeing it had a big bruise. "Shit.. Sorry." He whispered breathlessly. He looked into Mike's eyes and chuckled. "You know it." He smiled but was concerned. "How about you? I don't feel your spunk in me. Haven't come?"

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Kurt gets to ride Puck on the stage of the bar. Talk about public sex.


	13. Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

Thirteenth chapter! Some Puckurt fun ;) **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS SAM**

**Puck:** hey baby. im glad things r ok between u and mike :)  
**Puck:** it was kinda hot tho. getting all jealous like that. Mmm  
**Sam:** haha. hot? how?  
**Puck:** how? fuck, sam. u were fucking all over me and totally in control.. hell im getting hard by just remembering it.  
**Sam:** I don't like people fucking my man in front of me. :|  
**Sam:** God I want you to kiss me right now.  
**Puck:** i know baby.. i dont want to see any1 all over u in front of me 2  
**Puck:** i wanna kiss u badly 2 baby. i just wanna kiss ur whole body especially those pink cheeks of urs ;)  
**Sam:** Stoppp :)  
**Sam:** So, since you won, I think you get a special prize tonight from me.  
**Puck:** haha. mmmm. really now? but i wanted to give u a prize for making up with miiike  
**Sam:** :*  
**Sam:** It's going to be amazing tonight. I promise, okay? I'mm...I'm ready Puck.  
**Puck:** :* ok, baby  
**Puck:** wait.. wat? r u sure? think about it first. r u really sure now?  
**Sam:** Yes. I...I just want you in my arms, kissing me, making...making love to me...  
**Sam:** And I want to do the same for you. I want you, Puck.  
**Puck:** u wanna make love 2 me? :)  
**Puck:** i want u 2 sam. i want u so much, u dont even know it..  
**Sam:** Yes...can i? can we?  
**Sam:** :*  
**Puck:** of course baby.. as long as u're ready.  
**Sam:** I'm ready, babe. Tonight.  
**Puck:** i'll make love to u so much that whoever fucks u after... u'll still feel me in u  
**Sam:** I already do. :*  
**Puck:** really? but i.. oh baby :*  
**Puck:** i cant fucking wait 4 later!  
**Sam:** :* :* :*  
**Puck:** :* :* :* :*

* * *

That afternoon, Kurt was in a bad mood and Puck came in to the rescue to make his friend feel better.

**PUCK TEXTS KURT**

**Puck: **kurt, babe.. ur ass, my lap.**  
Kurt: **Boy. I am not no rebound.. mmmkk? YES. I'm on my way. ;D**  
Puck: **Of course you're not babe. Good, I'm naked and my door's unlocked ;)**  
Kurt: **Meet me at the bar instead. Please?**  
Puck: **alryt, babe. i think mike wants to watch ;)**  
Kurt: **The more the merrier. ;)**  
Puck: **we'll be there in 10

* * *

**Kurt** wanted to spend some time with Puck. He hasn't met Mike yet. He couldn't wait to meet Mike and congratulate Puck on his win as the player of the week. He went down to the bar, wearing brown cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and very tight jeans. He sat at the bar and waited

**Puck** got ditched by Finn but was totally happy to spend time with Kurt. He actually missed out with the smaller boy. When Mike asked if he could watch, him and Kurt gladly said yes. He waited for Mike to change then they went to Puck's to change as well. They walked together to the bar, where they agreed to meet.

**Mike** was glad that he had a friend like Puck, someone who he could be so open with. And he hadn't yet met Kurt properly. Sure, he sort of did at the beach party, but he was too busy getting smacked down by Sam to notice. When he was finally changed, he followed Puck to the bar and instantly spotted Kurt.

**Kurt** waved when he saw Mike. He took back what he said to that anon about not wanting to hook up. Mike was some sort of God. His body hot and his smile perfect. How was he so lucky to have two of the most attractive guys on the island here with him that night. He fanned himself mentally. He stood up and extended out his hand. "Kurt Hummel. You must be, Mike?"

**Puck** nodded when he saw Kurt waved. They walked up to him but then Kurt only greeted Mike. So maybe they haven't met. So he left them alone to talk and sat on a stool, asking the bartender a drink.

**Mike** shook Kurt's hand and announced himself, "Hey yes, I'm Mike, and you are most definitely Kurt… cute!" Spotting that Puck looked a little offended, he dragged Kurt over to him and planted a kiss on Puck's cheek. "Grab me a drink too?"

**Kurt** saw Puck and smiled. His heart instantly filled with happiness and excitement. He ran over and slid his arms around his neck. He planted a kiss against the side of his neck. "Hello. I missed you. Have you missed me?"

**Puck** slightly smiled when Mike kissed his cheek and just simply nodded at his question. He laughed quietly when Kurt kissed the side of his neck. "Hey, babe." Puck looked at Kurt. "Of course. But how can you just leave after jumping on me like that?" He quirked his eyebrow and laughed. When his drink came, he gave it to Mike first.

**Mike** walked away for some reason.

**Kurt** kissed Puck's cheek and giggles. "I don't know. I had to go." He kissed his neck. "Let's go dance?"

**Puck** nods at Mike when the Asian boy started to walk away. He looked at Kurt again and smirked. "You like kissing me so much, don't you?" He kissed Kurt's cheek before standing up and taking Kurt's hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

**Kurt** smiled "Does me kissing you bother you?" He asked, moving to the dance floor with Puck.

**Puck** made a confused face. "Bother me?" He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling the smaller boy against him. "Hello no. I like it." He quirked his eyebrows and started to grind his hips against Kurt's.

**Kurt** smirked. He pushed his hips against Puck's. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "I like it too. I'm not going to stop. I will kiss you all night." He pushed his groins against the other male's. "I thought about you earlier. "

**Puck** moaned quietly when Kurt started to push his hips against Puck's. "Good. Don't really want you to stop either." He winked at the smaller boy then arched an eyebrow. "Earlier? Really? Why?" His hands inched down to Kurt's ass, pulling the smaller boy more against him.

**Kurt** pushed his ass against his hands. "I want you. That's all. Thought about you in the hot shower. I came when I thought about you." He pulled himself up. He pressed his forehead against the taller male's.

**Puck** gasped quietly at Kurt's confession. "That's fucking hot.." He whispered and captured Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. "Shit, Kurt." He mumbled against the pale boy's lips as he felt getting harder.

**Kurt** slipped his tongue in his mouth. Moaned as he cupped the back of Puck's head. He wrapped his leg around his waist and pulled him in. He pressed his hard on against his upper thigh.

**Puck** moaned when Kurt slips his tongue in Puck's mouth, instinctively suckling on it. One of his hands held Kurt's leg around his waist but thought about just lifting Kurt, hooking the pale boy's other leg around him too. He brought them to the stage and gently laid Kurt there with Puck on top of him. "Always wanted to do it on a stage." He whispered, smirking as he started to buck his hips.

**Kurt** fell back against the hard wood of the stage. His body arching around the edge of the stage, he moaned loudly and he looked up. "I have as well. mmmm fuck me puck. " He took off his cowboy hat and handed it over. "Wear this while you do it. "

**Puck** held on to the hat, pushing it more on his head so it wouldn't fall. "Someone's being such a kinky bitch, aren't we?" He smirked and pushed Kurt into the middle of the stage with no difficulty. He knelt up and one by one unbuttoned his plaid shirt, looking down at Kurt as he rocked his hips. "Look at me, Kurt." He said sexily, giving Kurt a little strip tease.

**Kurt** his eyes moved into his. He smiled and bit down on his lower lip. He spread his legs to the side slowly. "Kinky for you. Only for you." He ran his hands up his chest, as Puck went to unbutton his shirt. "mmm cowboy. I want to ride you. You know the saying. Save a horse.. Ride a cowboy."

**Puck** purred and finally took off his shirt, tossing it to the side of the stage. He smirked when Kurt said he was kinky only for Puck and ran his hands on his chest. "Well you're lucky I always allow you and only you to ride me." He winked and grabbed Kurt's thighs, bucking his hips as he ground his erection on Kurt's erection as if he was riding a horse. "Your cowboy is totally ready for you." He quirked his eyebrows down at Kurt.

**Kurt** "My cowboy." He repeated. He slid on top of him and grounded his knees into the floor. He slowly started to move up and down on his cock. "Let's take these off." He tugged at his pants. "Please? I need you. I am sooo in need." He started to undo his button and zipper. "How bad do you want me? "

**Puck** moaned softly and nodded. He helped Kurt take off his pants, pushing them down his legs as much as he can while Kurt was on top of him then just kicking them off of his legs. He looked up at Kurt, smirking since he went commando once again. "Now, your turn." He quirked his eyebrows as he started to undress the pale boy. "I want you so fucking bad, Kurt.."

**Kurt** "mmm Puck." After a few minutes he had his pants removed. He slid down Puck's body. He slid his mouth over his cock. He moaned as he formed his mouth over the tip of his cock, gingerly he pushed his lips down. His head bobbing up and down. He wanted to lube the boy up. He felt Puck's tip hit the back of his throat. He smiled, his tongue twirling around the stem of his cock. He hummed on the neck of the cock, before plopping off. He kissed from Puck's belly button to his neck. Slowly, he worked his body up. He smiled as he did the splits over his body. He lowered himself and guided Puck's hard cock inside his body. He tossed his head back and moaned.

**Puck** 's eye grew wide when Kurt took his cock in his mouth. "Shit.." He whispered as he watched the pale boy lube him up with his saliva. "Fuck, Kurt.. You look so hot." He moaned when Kurt moaned and hummed around him. It was just too good. He smiled as Kurt kissed up his body and groaned long and low as he felt Kurt lowered himself on his cock. "Kurt!" He moaned, feeling that familiar tight heat that was Kurt's hole. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips, helping him up and down his cock. Puck attached his lips on Kurt's neck, kissing the white skin there.

**Kurt** moaned loudly, giving the people around them a show. He started to ride him up and down like he was slow riding a horse during a sunset. He tilted his head as Puck attacked his warm neck. "Puck.." He groaned. "Ohhh God. Baby, you are so big. I'm so lucky to have your cock.. inside me"

**Puck** didn't even care about the people who were drinking in the bar at the moment. He just wanted Kurt there and let the smaller boy ride him as much as he can. He groaned against Kurt's neck, leaving a mark on a certain spot on his neck. "So tight, Kurt.. Fucking hot and tight for me." He mumbled as one of his hands traveled down to Kurt's cock, pumping him.

**Kurt** "mmmm.." He sat up on his knees. His ass slipping up his cock. He rolled his hips around the tip. He wanted it to be painful. He smiled as he stayed at the tip. He slammed down on his cock. He slid back up. He rimmed his tip and waits a few seconds before pushing back down. He licked his lips. He was going slow on purpose, hoping to drive him crazy, crazy enough to dominate and fuck the hell out of him.

**Puck** was going crazy with what Kurt was doing. He growled and laid back on the wooden floor, thrusting upwards as he wanted more of Kurt. "Kurt! Dammit!" His hands on Kurt's hips as he kept him still so he could go in the pale boy longer and deeper.

**Kurt** laughed instantly. His head falling back. He loved making the boy wilt. He felt him stab back inside him with his enormous cock. "Fuck. Want me to go faster?!" He screamed out. "I will. I _need_ you. Fuck.. baby. " He started to move faster on his cock. His body bouncing up and down. His mouth in a naughty 'o' as he yelled and screamed his name. 'Puck' was heard by everyone in the bar.

**Puck** growled as he pistoned his cock in Kurt's hole. "Fuck! Such a fuck tease!" He yelled out and groaned loudly when Kurt started to bounce on his cock. He grabbed Kurt's cock with one hand and pumped the smaller boy's cock. "Such a fucking tease.. But I love fucking your little tight gaping hole." He groaned out and swiped his thumb over Kurt's tip.

**Kurt**: A tiny bit of precum oozed form the head of his cock. He glanced down and smirked. "mmmm.." he rolled his hips around. He wanted Puck to hit his prostate. He was close. He just.. He lean forward, his hips moving upward. He felt his tip hit it. Over, and over again in a pleasant vibrate. "Shit, Puck." He screamed. He curled his toes. "There.. there.. there.. oh god, don't stop."

**Puck** knew his cock hit Kurt's prostate when the pale boy practically mewled above him. He grinned and sucked on his thumb to taste Kurt's precum before grabbing Kurt's hips so hard he was sure that his hand print would be there for days. His feet were planted on the wooden floor as he rammed up his cock in Kurt, making sure to hit that certain spot over and over again.

**Kurt** watched him lick up his precum. He wanted him to lick more than that. He was close. "So close." he replied. "So.. Oh God." He squeezed his cheeks around his eager cock. "Cum with me." He slapped his hand on Puck's chest and leaned forward. "Fuck.." He pressed his lips to Puck's, he practically jammed his tongue into his mouth. He wanted to be kissed. Kurt would never admit it, but he didn't want to be just sex. He wanted it to mean something, kissing felt like it wasn't just sex.

**Puck** nodded when Kurt demanded they come together. He continued his fast, deep and rough thrusts. He kissed Kurt back, really giving into the smaller boy as he started to shudder. "I'm gonna…" He mumbled against Kurt's lips, his own trembling slightly from the pleasure.

**Kurt** he heard him warn him. "Me too, Puck." He grabbed a hold of his cock. He just needed a few more.. pushes.. and .. he would .. He moaned as his balls started to tingle. He bit down on his molars. He pumped in time with Puck's movements. "Oh my.." He shot cum high, hitting the center of Puck's chest. He moaned as he shot another one, lower this time around his belly button.

**Puck** felt Kurt's walls tighten around him and feeling Kurt's cum on his chest just did drove him to the edge. He pushed all the way in Kurt and shooting his load in the smaller boy's ass, moaning out Kurt's name loudly. He collapsed on the floor, trying to catch his breath with his hands still on Kurt's waist. His eyes were closed, focusing on his breathing.

**Kurt** "awesome." He whispered out loud. He slowly rose up. he moved off his now soft cock. He laid beside him. He kissed his cheek. "You're so good, baby. So, good." He wanted to cuddle for a few seconds. He wrapped one arm around his lower torso.

**Puck** felt his slowly limping cock leave Kurt, groaning ever so softly. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "You rode me, babe. You're the good one." He chuckled softly. With his free hand, he swiped some of Kurt's cum from his chest and sucked his finger, tasting Kurt once again. "Mmmm. You taste good." He smirked and nuzzled on top of Kurt's head.

**Kurt** kissed him softly. "We should leave soon. I think we gave people the show of a lifetime." he giggled. "hmm. You are so comfortable. One night I want to cuddle you. Can I ? Sleep in your arms all night and wake up in them?

**Puck** smiled when Kurt kissed him and laughed, sitting up and looking around. He glared at them with a 'I just had a good fuck, what's it to yah' face. He quickly grabbed Kurt's clothes and gave it to him so the smaller boy could dress up. Puck was putting on his pants and smiled at Kurt's cuteness. "We'll see gorgeous. We can snuggle all day if you want too." He offered a hand to Kurt so he could stand up as well.

**Kurt** felt like a moron. Nights were for Sam. He forgot. He nodded and grabbed his clothes. He slipped them on. He hated the after sex feeling. Like he was a slut. He smiled showing he was alright. "You may go along. I'll catch up later?"

**Puck** frowned when Kurt's mood suddenly change. "Hey.. What's wrong?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

**Kurt** shook his head. "Nothing. Just tired. That's all. Are you ok, sweetie?"

**Puck** sighed and nodded. "Okay. If you say so.." He just nodded once more as they went back to the bar and got drinks.

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Puck and Sam finally make love for the first time! And it would be the last chapter. Thank you for everyone who has read this story!


	14. I'll Make Love To You

Fourteenth chapter and the end of this story! I hope you guys liked this story! **1, 200+ views!** Thank you so much for viewing and reading! **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! **:)

**TAKE NOTE:** THIS WAS FROM AN RP, WHICH MEANS THERE ARE 2 POVS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share my love for Spuck.**

* * *

**SAM TEXTS PUCK**

**Sam:** Babe?  
**Puck:** hey, baby. im getting ready. just doing some push ups and sit ups so i can look super sexy for u ;)  
**Sam:** you're already super sexy, babe. :) come over. i'm all showered and ready.  
**Puck:** well i wanna be extra sexy 4 u tonight ;) awesome. on my way.

* * *

**Puck** showered and got ready for his special night with Sam. He couldn't believe this was going to happen that night. The day he finally gets to have Sam like he always wanted to. He made a few push-ups and sit ups just to make him look sexier than usual and even put some oil on his chest, abs and biceps. He walked out of his room with only boxers on as he made his way to Sam's room. He opened the door and smirked as his eyes found Sam instantly.

**Sam** got out of the shower after rough times with both Mike and Lucas. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He felt…sure. It was an odd feeling, but there it was. He was sure he wanted Puck…he was falling for the mohawked boy fast. He smiled at himself. He was ready. Ready to make love with Puck. Sam took his towel off and put on a pair of loose boxers, making his way to the bed and sitting on it. He was nervous. This was…his first time…with PUCK. It wasn't the same as Damon or Finn or anyone else…it was Puck. He started having doubts until he heard the door open, looking up, a wide smile appearing on his face. There he was, his prince charming—Noah Puckerman. "Hey," he said, noticing how shiny Puck's abs were. "You look…beautiful," he said with a small nod.

**Puck** "Hey.." He closed the door and walked towards Sam. "Thanks.. All for you." He said as he gently pulled Sam up so he was standing before he could hold both of Sam's hands in his. "First.. I want you to know that.. I'm kinda nervous. I know I shouldn't be but I am. You know why?" Before he could let Sam speak, he continued. Puck was just that nervous. "Because you mean to me.. And if I suck tonight.. I dunno." He held his breath, hoping Sam understood him.

**Sam** stood up when Puck pulled him, smiling immensely when their hands joined. Sam listened to Puck, completely falling for the boy word by word. Sam shook his head, thinking about his question. He nodded, leaning in and placing a deep kiss on Puck's lips, closing his eyes. He touched their foreheads and nuzzled their noses, whispering, "You mean so much to me too, Noah…and I'm ready for you, baby."

**Puck** kissed Sam back, melting at every touch their bodies and even their lips were making. He looked intently into Sam's eyes, sighing happily. He smiled as he kissed Sam passionately and slowly pushed Sam on the bed, positioning them to the center of it. He settled in between Sam's legs, not bothering to separate their lips.

**Sam** met Puck's kiss with just as much force, seeing his beautiful eyes in front of him. He wrapped his hands around Puck's neck when he got on the bed, wanting to keep the boy down with him. Sam broke the kiss slowly, taking in a lot of air. "I'm… I'm ready babe," he whispered.

**Puck** nodded and slowly pulled Sam's boxers off, tossing it to the floor. He kissed Sam's lips before kissing down to Sam's neck then chest, flickering his tongue over both of his nipples. He kissed down to his abs, nibbling on each pac. And down to Sam's groin, licking Sam's tip before kissing his way down to Sam's hole.

**Sam** let go of Puck and moaned each time Puck's lips touched his body. He felt in complete ecstasy as Puck licked his tip. "So amazing…" he whispered, closing his eyes as Puck kissed his hole. "I…i feel like a virgin," he whispered, turning his head to the side.

**Puck** grinned, loving how Sam was reacting to his little ministrations. "Virgin for me, baby." He whispered against Sam's hole before he slowly licked the entrance of his gaping hole. His hands were on Sam's inner thighs, pushing them open wider and caressing them at the same time.

**Sam** smiled, arching his back when he felt Puck's licking his entrance. "Oh my god," he moaned his back falling down slowly.

**Puck** stopped licking and gathered up some spit before fully attaching his mouth in between Sam's ass cheeks, spitting in Sam's hole. He slid his tongue in the blonde slowly and steadily, swirling it around Sam's wall to look for his prostate.

**Sam** arched his back again, his feet trembling at the passion Puck was giving him. "Yess baby…just like that…" he whispered, feeling Puck lick his prostate. "Oh god!" he said, sitting up in a shock, his hands at Puck's mohawk, stroking it slightly. "Right there baby, yess," he said, breathing deeply.

**Puck** took a mental note where he hit his tongue when Sam sat up in shock. He moaned when Sam stoke his mohawk slightly and nodded lightly. He let his tongue over Sam's prostate again, flickering his tongue over it.

**Sam** moaned again, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes baby, right there…." he whispered, pulling Puck's head up from his hole and giving him a deep, long kiss. Sam grabbed Puck and let them both lean back onto the bed, kissing him passionately. "That was amazing babe,' he whispered, nuzzling their noses together. 'But…I..I'm ready, Noah," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

**Puck** was slightly surprised when Sam pulled him by his mohawk and kissed him. He moaned into the kiss and let Sam led him lean back on the bed with him. He kissed Sam back passionately and nodded as he felt arms wrap around him. "Okay, Sam." He simply said before pushing his boxers down to his knees, kicking it off and to the floor. He gathered some more spit and spat it out on his free hand, smearing it over his cock together with his precum. He hovered over Sam's body, in between the blonde's legs and looked into Sam's eyes. "This is it.. Baby.." He smiled, letting his tip touch the entrance of Sam's gaping and ready hole.

**Sam** smiled, letting go of Puck. Sam adjusted himself, spreading his legs a bit more, ready for Puck. He just looked at Puck getting ready and felt himself getting nervous, but he'd get over it. "I'm ready, Noah. But…hold my hand…" he whispered, reaching out to take Puck's hand in his. "Okay…go…make love to me," he whispered, trying to loosen himself up a bit.

**Puck** smiled and took Sam's hand, squeezing it a little. "I'd love to." He placed pure emphasis on the word 'love' as he wanted to make Sam know that he really meant this and everything that has happened between them. He licked his lips as he slowly pushing his cock in Sam, groaning as the head of his cock made it in, and made sure to never leave Sam's eyes out of his gaze.

**Sam** blushed. Love. He was afraid of the word all his life, but this felt so amazing, and he was falling in love with Puck. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling Puck stretching him out a bit, but it felt really good. "Mmm, babe, that feels good," he whispered.

**Puck** slowly slid in more of his cock in Sam. "So fucking good, baby.." He dipped his head and kissed Sam passionately, giving him every ounce of feelings he had for the blonde boy as he was finally all the way in him.

**Sam** wrapped his arms around Puck to keep him down with him, kissing him back. He moaned deeply into their kiss, feeling Puck in all the way. "You feel amazing," he whispered, nuzzling their noses. "Go ahead…"

**Puck** "Not as amazing as you, baby.. So tight." He moaned softly then nodded when Sam told him to go and move. He slid out almost all the way just leaving his head in Sam and pushed back in him ever so gently, remembering to hit Sam's prostate in the process. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead on Sam's, inhaling the air Sam was exhaling.

**Sam** moaned louder and louder, keeping his eyes open and watching Puck's. Sam's gaze was full of love and amazement, his lips in a perfect O when Puck hit his prostate. "Baby…my noah," he purred.

**Puck** slowly opened his eyes when Sam called him his Noah. "My Samuel.." He said back with a smile as he looked down at Sam with half lidded eyes, continuing to thrust his hips slowly making love to the boy he always wanted to fuck. But now, he just wanted to make love not just fuck. "Sammy.." He moaned out softly.

**Sam** moaned slowly, feeling amazing with each thrust Puck made. He squeezed their joined hands and smiled, starting to kiss Puck again. "I'm…i'm kinda close Noah…" He whispered before taking Puck back in for a deep kiss.

**Puck** squeezed Sam's hand back nodded, slipping his tongue in Sam's mouth and explored his mouth like it was the first time. His free hand went in between their bodies and grabbed Sam's cock. He thrusts faster but a lot deeper, hitting Sam's prostate in every thrust as his hand started to pump Sam's leaking cock. "Mmm.. Baby.." He moaned out.

**Sam** moaned into Puck's mouth, tasting Puck's tongue in his mouth plus the pleasure of his cock being pumped. "Shit baby…fuckk," he whispered, feeling himself about to cum. "Are….are you close?" he whispered, biting his lip. "Together…okay?"

**Puck** really couldn't talk that much because he wanted to cum the first thing his cock went all the way in Sam. But he held it out long enough for Sam and for him too, wanting to take this experience longer. He nodded vigorously to both of Sam's questions as he thrusts even faster as he kept pumping Sam's cock. "O-one.. Twoooo…" And with that Puck's body began to violently shudder, stilling inside Sam.

**Sam** was right on the edge of cumming on him and Puck, but wanted to wait for Puck so that it'd mean more. When Puck started counting, Sam nodded, feeling the pressure right at his cock's head as Puck stroked him faster. "Three," he moaned, his cum shooting out over their chests, at the same time feeling Puck spill inside him. "Oh my god noah," he moaned, feeling himself being filled up. "I..I love you," he whispered, breathing heavily as he came back to himself slowly, closing his eyes.

**Puck** came together with Sam, moaning out loudly Sam's name. "Saaaam!" He rode his orgasm by thrusting in Sam a little more before collapsing on top of Sam. He nuzzled the side of Sam's neck, catching his breath as he took in the other boy's oh so familiar scent. He was surprised at the declaration of love by the blonde boy. He was scared of feelings and this was one of the greatest yet.. LOVE. "You do?" He whispered.

**Sam** nuzzled Puck's head, stroking the boy's body when he collapsed. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering. Did he love Puck? Or was it just the moment? "I…I love that you made love to me…and I'm falling in love with you…slowly but surely," he said, kissing Puck's forehead.

**Puck** sighed quietly and nodded, smiling as he felt Sam kiss his forehead. He slowly pulled out his cock from Sam's hole and stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom.

**Sam** frowned. Did he say something wrong? Shit…he knew it was too soon. Fuck fuck fuck. He mentally punched himself in the face. "Puck?" he asked, a slight whimper in his voice.

**Puck** cleaned himself off in the bathroom and went out to go back to Sam with a wet cloth. "Yeah?" He asked when he heard Sam call him out. "What's wrong, babe?" He sat down next to Sam and cleaned his stomach for him. "I.. I think I am too… You know, falling for you." He shyly said as he finished cleaning Sam's stomach. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. And surely, I've never made.. love with anyone before." He finally looked down at Sam's eyes, smiling as he took one of Sam's hand into his.

**Sam** saw Puck coming back with a cloth and smiled. He moaned lightly when Puck cleaned him, listening to his words. Sam nodded slowly, taking their joined hands and kissing Puck's. "It was as amazing as I thought it'd be…maybe even better," he whispered, moving to the side of the bed. "Come on, this time, i'm going to hold you babe," he winked, patting the bed.

**Puck** grinned at Sam's words. He tossed the wet cloth in Sam's hamper and slid next to Sam on the bed. He shook his head as he laid down, facing Sam. "I wanna sleep like this.. I wanna see your face first when I wake up." He whispered as he reached for the comforter and laid it over them, tangling his legs with Sam's.

**Sam** started blushing and smiled, biting his upper lip. "You're adorable," he said, wrapping his arms around Puck, feeling their bodies together again. He leaned in and kissed Puck slowly and deeply, taking Puck's hand in his. "I love you, Noah," he whispered, breaking their kiss.

**Puck** shook his head chuckling softly. "Not a adorable as you though.." He threw Sam's compliment back at him because it was true. He kissed Sam back slowly but definitely more deeply, squeezing Sam's hand. "I.. love you too, Sam." He placed a longing kiss on Sam's cheek before he nuzzled his nose against Sam's.

**Sam** laughed happily, moaning when their noses nuzzled. "Goodnight, my prince," he whispered, letting sleep overtake him

**Puck** "Good night, my first love.." He whispered, half hoping Sam heard it but half hoping he didn't hear it as well. He copied Sam and drifted off to sleep.

**The end.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**


End file.
